A Different Song and Dance
by AngelOfContemplation
Summary: For Draco Malfoy, it's free entertainment courteousy his new best mate. For the Blood-adopted Brandyn Caelus Black, it is an emotional tug of war in the middle of a two-front war.
1. Enter Brandyn Caelus Black

Ever heard of the expression, "The same old song and dance."? Well, this is my interpretation of what can happen when one rocks the jukebox to a tune of a different kind.

My base idea for this is centered around two questions. what if Harry decided that Dumbledore's way only got him into trouble and stopped listening? And..... What if, in casting aside what Dumbles wished for Harry's life, he found love a place he least expected? I will do my level best to answer these questions in my usual... quirky, oddball, scribble inside and outside of the box kind of way. So... enjoy?

Warnings: Male/Male relationships abound!!! So don't like 'em, don't read as this is a slashy fic fic with few hetero pairings tossed in as my muse, and the plot bunnies may or may not demand.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is recognizable as JKR's brilliant work. i do; however, own the very loose leashes on my muses and plot bunnies who toss ideas into my story world potion. Please remember, at times my fictions are like Forest Gump's box of chocolates, "You never know what you're going to get." Read and enjoy my dears! ^_^

* * *

It was the last straw, the one that broke the camel's back for Harry. When Albus refused to allow him to go see his godfather, and refused to even check on him, Harry did the only thing that seemed logical at the time.... he'd grabbed up his spelled feather-light trunk with everything he owned securely tucked inside, waited until Albus was away from his office and stole into it as silently as a ghost, took whatever he noticed that was his, destroyed a few of those nifty silver and glass instruments that kept him a puppet beyond what even a repairo could fix, and kindly asked Fawkes to drop him off at his godfather's house. The pheonix, who was as loyal to Harry as Dobby and Hedwig, trilled beautifully and did as his favorite person had asked.

To say that Sirius was surprised at Harry's improptu arrival, would have been an understatement, but he was pleased to see that his godson had gotten out of the old man's clutches. It shocked him further to learn that Harry had sicked both Dobby and Fawkes on Wormtail so that the rat would be captured. That night, Harry slept peacefully in the strong, comfy, arms of his beloved Siri as a child would his father, curled up in the man's protective embrace. Both were blessed that night with no nightmares.

As the morning dawned bright and fair, both man and teen were greeted with Sirius' exoneration boldly gracing the headlines of the Daily Prophet, along with photos of the captured and kissed Peter Pettigrew. In celebration, they went shopping for new wardrobes, wands, books, and other things. They even stopped by Gringott's where Harry was officially adopted by both Sirius and Remus, who'd met them at the bookstore earlier during their shopping spree, with the aide of a blood adoption potion.

Harry James Potter, from that moment on, was replaced by Brandyn Caelus Black. Bran, as he was to be called, was taller, by a head, than Harry had been. His hair, while still a dark, nearly black brown, was a riot of loosely coiled curls that fell to the middle of his back. His skin was lightly tanned and taunt over Quidditch, and working all of his young life at the Dursley's, toned muscles. His build was strong, yet lanky in the usual teenager growing into themselves fashion and no longer malnurished thanks to an added potion that reversed the more harmful effects of such treatment by muggles. His eyes, once a brilliant emerald green, were now a brilliant, jewel-toned amber in a face that was the perfect blend of Black aristocratic Adonis and Lupin soft warmth. And oh how those eyes shown without the aide of glasses he no longer needed.

Sirius and Remus' mock argument gave both Harry and Griphook the most amusing bit of free entertainment that either had been blessed with that day.

"Look Moony, he's carried on the Black tradition! He's going to be a sexy heartbreaker!"

Remus' growl was both annoyed and playful. "No, Siri, that is one thing that you will not be passing on to our son! I will not allow you to corrupt him until I've made a proper bookworm out of him!"

Bran, much amused by this, was quite sure his new papa would have a hissy if he knew that his new son already was a certifiably closet bookworm. Hadn't the man seen him in the book shop? Merlin, most of his bags were so full of books that they'd needed bottomless charms, strengthening charms, and featherlight charms! Griphook, aware of this as he'd seen the amount of galleons leaving the teen's trust vault and moving to the book shop's vault, settled in for the show.

Sirius' smirk is devilish. "Too late Rem, Brandyn already is a bookworm. He quite nearly bought every book in the damned bookstore we just left and even more in the two other bookshops we'd dropped by before we met up with you! He's probably got enough books to fill the Hogwart's library and then some by now! You honestly have yet to see what he's hidden in the false bottom of his trunk beneath his photo album and cloak. There are miniature shelves Moony, filled with shrunked books that are built into the sides of the trunk, from the top to the bottom of the false bottom. So I, according to your premise, can corrupt at will!"

Remus, clearly shocked, stutters for a moment, before coming back to himself. His amber eyes narrow. "You can corrupt him with Quidditch and pranks and even by teaching him to become an animagus Siri, but I absolutely refuse to allow you to corrupt him into becoming a maneater!"

Sirius huffs regally. "As if I would Moony. Honestly, he could do that on his own if he didn't have the strict code of morals he had, or even the care for others and their feelings. Can't turn the boy into what he doesn't have the potential for love."

As Remus opens his mouth to say more, Brandyn politely clears his throat. "Excuse me, Papa, Dad, if the two of you are quite finished I would like to settle into our safehouse now. I do have a room to decorate and fill from wall to wall with books..... or maybe dad would be nice enough to let me have a room connected to another through the bath so that I may have my own, private library? If anything else, I suppose we could have me re-enrolled at hogwart's as your son?"

Remus blinks, then nods. "Yes, I do suppose we should do just that. What do you think Siri, home first, then back to Hogwart's and his education for our cub?"

Sirius, grinning in his usual way, nods. "Sounds perfect. We will even apologize for our cub's rule breaking and explain the reason we kept him so long. Griphook, may your fortunes flourish and your gold never lose its shine. I thank you for your services."

Griphook tilts his head in acceptance and smiles. "It was my pleasure Lord Black."

Bran smiles as he leaves with his new parents and looks forward to seeing the look on the old man's face. After he sets his room up the way he wishes it, of course..... and repacks his trunk. after all, those books had gotten boring by now and his old clothes were atrocious and he'd enjoy looking like a proper Black when not wearing the school uniform.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was worried and furious. He sat behind his desk, glowering at his office door as if it held all the answers to the disappearance of Harry Potter and the destruction of his equipment set up to monitor and keep a bloody eye on the little twit. Had his weapon behaved properly, that troublemaking Black wouldn't have been exonerated and he wouldn't have lost his power over the boy's life. That meddling mutt would have been dead and his weapon would have been sharpened into a precise and deadly killing machine that would then be easy enough to be rid of once it accomplished the purpose he'd taken the time to sharpen it for!

The boy'd been gone for the past two days, as had all of his belongings. Annoyed enough not to take a peek into his mirror and see who'd just knocked on his office door, Albus gruffly calls out a seemingly pleasant, "Come in."

To his shock and hidden rage, none other than Black and Lupin step into his office, ushering in a boy who looks as if he could be their son that he knew was the missing Harry Potter! His grandfatherly facade is weak, but managable as he speaks. "Harry, I know you worried for your godfather's welfare, but you should not have left this school. Now, why don't you release the glamours and go back to your dorm while I talk to your guardian?"

Bran, disliking the fakeness of this man's obvious mask, sneers in a way that would've made Snape proudly assign points to Gryffindor in front of the whole student body, and speaks coldly. "I left, Headmaster, because you did nothing to alliviate my fears for Siri. As you've kept things from me in the past that would've saved so many lives had I been told up front, I decided to go to Grimmauld and see for myself, after which I sent two very dear friends to capture Wormtail and present him to the Ministry so that my godfather could move around freely. As for my supposed glamour, I am happy to inform you that I've been blood adopted by Siri and Remy. I am now their son and you will address me, from now on as Brandyn Caelus Black. Harry James Potter is dead, so don't expect him to magically appear ever again."

Albus nearly snarls, but just barely manages to keep his temper under strict control. "I see. You shall be introduced at lunch Brandyn. I suspect that this most... joyous occasion is the reason behind your having been gone for the past two days?"

Sirius answers calmly. "That, and our shopping spree. We decided to celebrate making it official before we brought our wayward son back to school where he belongs during the semester. I do hope that his leaving has not cased any undue upset?"

Remus smiles kindly. "Yes Albus, we know how worrying it can be when the very boy you've taken so much effort to protect disappears on you without a word."

Albus, stuck in an uncomfortable position with the way their words were spoken, sighs heavily and looks at Harry sternly. "I was worried as I could not explain your disappearance to your friends, Mr. Black, so please do not leave again without permission."

Bran smiles in a boyishly lop-sided way. "Of course, professor, I do apologise for the worry. Not that I'm rushing our discussion sir, but is it not lunch time?"

Remus fixes his son with a stern gaze. "Brandyn Caelus Black-"

Bran smiles sheepishly as his stomach growls. "Sorry Papa, but I need sustenance."

Amused, Remus snorts and pulls the teen to his side. "Of course you do cub."

Sirius grins wolfishly at Dumbledore, able to easily see how very vexed the man is. "Shall we?"

Albus could nearly growl at the casual way he's supposed to be treating this situation and smiles endulgently at the teen and his new fathers. "Of course, let us go to lunch gentlemen."

The four leave together, one plotting ways to get his weapon back under his thumb, and three smirking inside at the losing game the old man was planning to continue to play.

* * *

By the end of lunch, Bran's things were sorted, once again, in Gryffindor tower as they'd been before he'd left, and he was back to rushing to Potions class. Hermione was at his side this time as he planned to begin showing everybody exactly who he was and why none should underestimate him any longer. It made Mione happy to have at least one friend at her level who would understand her in front of anybody now instead of in private with just her, and Ron sulk at losing his fun best friend.

Bran didn't care much for Ron's sentimentality about friends who goof off and completely ignore their studies until the last possible moment as he'd had his fun with Harry for four years, nearly five had the fifteen-year-old not come to his senses. Settling at their usual table, both Brandyn and Hermione begin to set up their stations and prepare for the beginning of class. Bran took his time to carefully arrange things after looking over the Potion Hermione'd told him they were to brew today, making sure his cauldron was just so and his tools were set up in the order they'd be used.

As they were still a good five minute early to class, even after he'd gotten set up, Harry took the time to read carefully, albiet quickly, through the ingredients, preparation, and concise instructions for the brewing of the potion of the day. Glancing up at a amused snort, Brandyn finds himself staring at Draco Malfoy and smirks before speaking in an almost sultry tone.

"Spot something surprizing, did you, Malfoy?"

Draco, slightly shocked at the fact that his tone was anything but angry, scowls. "Just wondering if I should take refuge behind the professor's desk should your cauldron decide to blow up Black."

Bran chuckles softly. "Amusing, Draco, really, but I honestly have no time for our petty fights. Truthfully I'd have been happy to have taken your hand of friendship in first year had you not insulted both my first friend and my intelligence within the space of two sentences. Our childish bickering could be further avoided if such a thing were offered in a more adult.... and Slytherin way. Unless, of course, you'd rather me be foolishly Gryffindor enough to hold a grudge until you apologise to Ron who is currently sulking because I refuse to continue hiding my actual intelligence. Only one of my victories was an accident despite outward appearances."

Draco considers this for a moment before huffing haughtily. "We shall see Black."

Bran watches him walk off and raises abrow at Hermione. "Okay, what's that look for Mione? You know that I've given up the rebellious insolent, lazy brat act. Why would trying to befriend Malfoy be so bloody odd now?"

Hermione scowls darkly. "Maybe because you've hated one another for nearly five years and now you all of a sudden forgive him without a thought to Ron's feelings on the matter!"

Bran sighs softly. "Because Ron needs much more forgiveness than Draco does. Ron is like a brother to me Mione, but he completely turned away from me last year and accused me of being everything he was supposed to know I'm not, out of jealous rage over things I have no control of or want for myself or my life. I have all I've ever wanted with Dad and Papa now, a true home, and a family that loves me as I am despite my faults and doesn't put me on some sort of pedestal or spoil me rotten either. You knew the truth as he should have. I may have given him a chance to redeem himself Hermione, but I can't trust him, or feel the same as I did then until I'm able to completely forgive him and trust him again."

Amber eyes lock with brown seriously. "He cared so much about my feelings and our friendship to throw away all we'd shared as friends and brothers in arms over his own jealousy and bull-headed pride. He helped me through others only so he wouldn't feel guilty if I died because I didn't know about the dragons. It was fine for me to face his jealousy and anger and have him lash out at me if I were alive, but it just wouldn't do for me to die and him to feel guilty over being wrong about me for the rest of his days. I care enough to know that Ron will just have to tolerate Malfoy should he decide to offer his hand of friendship again. I am no one's doormat anymore Hermione Granger and both of my best friends will do well to remember that."

Hermione huffs. "What about Professor Snape then?"

Bran raises a brow in amusement. "I've never really been a doormat for the man, but if I ever am, the man's allowed as he does tend to help me keep a good head on my shoulders in his own snarky way. He's as brilliant at making you respect him as he is at making you behave in class."

She laughs softly and smiles at her best male friend. "Good. I really am happy that you've decided to be yourself Bran. Now.. if only you were gay and loved shopping... you'd be every girl's perfect best friend."

Bran actually perks up. "You want to go shopping? When? What day and what time?"

Hermione's eyes light up with excitement. "You're serious!? You really do like shopping?"

Bran chuckles. "No, Sirius is my Dad, I'm Brandyn..." He dodges the swipe cheerfully and grins. "You should've seen Dad and I yesterday Mione, we went on a shopping spree that included both muggle and wizarding London. It was brilliant! You would love my new library! I actually have a small portion of it shrunken on miniature shelves in my trunk. I'll have to let you borrow a few when you've gotten bored with the library here."

Smiling, Hermione moves over and hugs Bran's arm happily. "We are going to have so much fun next Hogsmead weekend."

Draco, watching them, allows a small amused smile to curve his lips. Maybe he could invite himself on their shopping trip and bring Pansy. The girl loved shopping and hanging out with those who shared that love as he himself did. He could call it their bonding experiment if Brandyn really did take the hand he would, of course, offer once more in the name of friendship. For now, he merely watched his godfather's face in amusement as the man billowed his way behind the two friends and snarks at them for talking after he'd made his dramatic entrance that they'd not seen.

The man's dark eyes were fixed on Brandyn in an interested sort of way that Draco could easily recognize. The young Slytherin smirks, oh yes, this year would indeed be one for the books. It would be entertaining to see how well his godfather kept himself in check around the Gryffindor this year, for it was only when Brandyn turned sixteen that his new parents could give their permission for Severus to begin to date their precious little cub. The only hitch that Draco could see in Severus' future courtship of Brandyn Black, was one Charles Weasley. He too was more than interested in the bright-eyed teen and he, unlike Severus, had been able to see the intelligence behind the mask of foolishness the boy'd been wearing as Harry.

It was a toss-up really, who would win the heart of the boy-who-lived, and Draco would enjoy watching every second of the best kind of free entertainment life offered in these dark times...

* * *

A/N: Welp, that's chapter one sent out to ya. Hopefully you'll like it enough to come back for chapter two. It's a bit slow at the moment, so hopefully it'll pick up with my usual oddball ways. Anyways, just lemme know what you think! Hope you enjoyed, see ya next chap guys! ^_^


	2. The Not So Bad Beginning

**A/N: **Alright, so second chapter, and I would like to thank everybody who faved, story alerted, and reviewed. You guys, all of you, seriously made my day. I'm happy for opinions and what you thought of my story attempts for this genre. I've never done a chapter story for Harry Potter before, and this is only one of the ideas I have, so hopefully I don't disappoint y'all and you guys continue to enjoy it.

**Warnings: **Slash, male on male lovin', don't like, use that ever lovely back button, or do the nice thing, if you hate but continue reading, and don't flame the fic. all flames will fuel the campfire that roasts my marshmallows and weenies to perfection!

**Disclaimers:** I hereby declare that I in no way, shape, form, or fashion own anything related to Harry Potter and the world in which he so luckily resides. The only things I own... are the plot bunnies who bug me daily.

* * *

It had been an exhausting week for Brandyn, as he'd actually been keeping up with his assignments and surpassing even Hermione in the time it took for him to finish his essays and projects. It was enough to make the brown-haired know-it-all jealous, had he not been sweet enough to help her out on the few things she'd found herself stuck on. They were, for once, taking all the same classes and could help one another and discuss their chosen subjects in a depth they'd never been able to before. It was interesting for them, annoying for Ron, and baffling to all but Draco and Luna, who always seemed to know everything despite her airy ways.

Bran's friendship with the youngest Weasley male had begun to backslide slowly and he refused to be the one who fixed it this time. It would be Ronald's own bloody fault if Draco slid perfectly into the best mate spot in Brandyn's life that the redhead was so foolishly leaving open. It was also far from Brandyn's fault that the young Weasley's jealousy only grew at seeing how truly far behind his long time friends he really was in the depth of their intelligence. For Remus and Sirius, there was joy and pride to be had in the fact that Brandyn was quickly becoming the top male student of his class.

Sirius, of course, playfully protested that Remus' influence had corrupted his precious pup before Sirius himself could influence the teen. Remus could be seen smirking smugly at his mate's protestations, the look in his amber eyes shining with pride as he told Sirius matter-of-factly that he'd have to come up with better insults than turning their son into a genius if he wished to annoy the wolf. Sirius was currently trying to come up with a prank that Remus wouldn't be able to make backfire on him. He'd even tried to recruit Brandyn, but his son had refused on the premise that passing his OWLS with flying colors was far more important than helping his dad win an argument through pranking.

This, of course, made Sirius whine until Brandyn caved enough to point him in the direction of Fred and George, knowing that his brothers would be overjoyed to help in a good prank war. It also made Ron even more jealous that his long time friend hadn't bothered to even mention him as prank help. Brandyn ignored Ron's protests for the simple fact that Ron had only come up with ideas that got them caught and it'd taken himself and Hermione to debug his flawed ideas enough for anything to go smoothly. Ron, having heard from someone that Brandyn had said this, tried to prove him wrong and earned himself a months worth of detentions (one week in four different classes). He shut up quite nicely after that.

What bugged Bran day by day, was that creepy feeling of being watched... by two sets of eyes. He knew one set to be the Headmaster's as the man knew absolutely nothing about subtle staring, and someone he'd not noticed yet. While the first was annoying, he took it in stride even as he shrugged off the spells he felt coming from the man every few days. Honestly, you'd think the man thought that Remus and Sirius taught him nothing in the two days he was with them. The other eyes; however, creeped him out because he had the feeling that he knew who it was, but it shouldn't even be a possibility.

Relaxing against the plush cushions of the sofa he's on in the Room of Requirements, Bran gazes at the chairs opposite of him to Hermione and Draco, who are currently in some sort of debate and can't help the calm, happy smile. It was the best way to spend the weekends other than Hogsmead: this simple room to themselves just hanging out and being the best of friends in a much freer environment than the library or one of their common rooms. Sighing, which catches his friends' attention immediately, Bran stretches and turns his face to the fire that's burning cheerfully in the slate fireplace.

Draco, having a feeling that he already knew what was bugging his friend, asks bluntly. "Have you figured out who's been watching you lately Brandyn?"

Brandyn glances at him boredly. "I have an idea, but it couldn't be possible as that person hates my existance, so I must be imagining things." At Draco's snicker, he glares grumpily. "And what's so funny about that?"

Draco smirks. "My godfather has never hated you Bran, just the person you were a carbon copy of. You've always been quite handsome, but now you're simply gorgeous and you don't really look like a carbon copy of either of your fathers, but like a unique little person made up of all their best traits. He can literally see you for you now instead of seeing you as a miniature James Potter. He likes who he can see in you now, and your looks just help gain his favor that much more."

Hermione blinks as Bran groans in 'pain'. "Who's your godfather Draco?"

Brandyn, sounding miserable, answers her. "Severus Snape, Potions Master extrodinaire, and now a very creepy stalker!"

Hermione, understanding now, laughs shortly. "Well, it's all he can do until you're sixteen Bran, is watch. He can't actively court you until your next birthday with your parents' permission! I mean, you watched Cho didn't you?"

Brandyn grimaces. "Ugh, don't remind me! that was before i realized my obvious gaynessand that sloppy, slimy, kiss, but Snape!? Come on! why not someone I can understand, like.. uhm.. Fred or George? that man's a walking, talking conundrum that I don't need right now!"

Draco chuckles. "I thought you liked a little mystery and adventure Brandyn." He dodges the random hex thrown at him and laughs when it turns the walls a blinding neon purple. "Besides, you even have the wrong Weasleys! Fred and George aren't interested in more than a nice roll in the sack right now. You're more of a serious relationship kind of person, so it'd never work."

Hermione's eyes seem to sparkle. "Let's let him guess Draco! I've noticed it too.. that one Weasley who'd always had an interest in Harry... and now in Brandyn!"

Draco grins and nods in agreement. "Alright Bran, start guessing."

Brandyn pouts, but starts guessing. "Percy?"

Draco actually has to think on that one before he shakes his head negatively. Percy had liked Harry, but only as a trophy to show off and buy his way into an important job.

"Bill?" They shake their heads and Bran frowns, there really wasn't many Weasley males he could guess after Fred, George, Ron and Percy were off the list and if not Bill then... "Charlie!?"

Both Draco and Hermione nod and Brandyn gapes at them comically enough for both to be sent into a fit of giggles (chuckles in Draco's case, he'll insist in the name of masculinity.). Bran scowls at them. "What? They're both older than we are, why would they like me anyways? Snape harps on maturity and responsibility and Charlie could get anybody he wanted without even trying, so why me?"

Hermione stops giggling to give him a sharp look. "Maybe because you're intelligent, courageous and strong in a way that many people aren't. You've got your childish moments, yes, but you've also got a maturity beyond your years. It intimadates all of the guys our age, but attracts older guys."

Draco, calmer now, nods curtly. "I would think that you would want to date someone older who could come to understand you Bran. Severus and Charles both could do that."

Brandyn sighs softly. "Brilliant Dray, Mione, really, but how exactly does one get used to the thought of being courted by older men so that it's not so creepy to have your potions professor checking out your arse whenever you walk out of the Great Hall, or on your way to the ingredient cabinet?"

Both Hermione and Draco laugh heartily and the rest of their time in the room is spent among a multitude of jokes and prank hexes being tossed about the room.

* * *

Sunday dawned bright and early, and Brandyn had found the sunrise to be beautiful when witnessed atop his broom above the Quidditch pitch. There were no practices scheduled for they day, but for his own, and he found that early morning was the best time to begin practice after a filling breakfast had in the kitchens. Dobby, of course, was always happy to serve him, and had made sure that Bran was more than stuffed. He'd had to stretch just to make sure his muscles wouldn't be lax in the air.

Deeming it the perfect time to begin his self-appointed practice, Brandyn sets the practice snitch on a more complicated professional level than was used at school games and lets it go, wondering how long it would take him to catch it with it on a level used only in the professionals. Smiling indulgently, he lazily circles the pitch before looping through the air and practicing his feints and trying out new moves the morning itself was giving him inspiration for.

At a flash of gold, Bran feints towards it, then shoots off away from it for a distance before looping backwards and shooting off after the snitch at a blindingly fast pace, just loving how his Firebolt cuts through the air so smoothly. Watching the tricky little ball, Brandyn guesses its next movement and moves with it easily, barreling towards the ground towards it, then lifting his broom expertly as he just barely skims the grass of the pitch, turning righteasily, and chuckling at the rush of the broom in his hand and under his body, the air that ruffles his robes and hair, and that little gleaming golden winged ball ahead of him as he reaches out and captures it.

Slowing his pace, Brandyn loops and circles lazily, contentedly, about the pitch until he feels that it's time to land and turns the snitch off before doing so. his feet lightly touch down on the ground and he swings his leg over the broomstick easily. Walking over to the ball case, Bran bends and places the practice snitch in the compartment it belongs and closes the case. Having not noticed anyone on the pitch but himself, he jerks his head towards the sound of cheering to his right. Amber eyes wide in surprise, Brandyn stares at the five people.

Grinning and clapping, Hermione, Draco, Fred, George, and Charlie stand in the first row of the Gryffindor stands. Draco smirks, thought his eyes dance with laughter. "It's a wonder I can even keep up with you when we play against one another."

Brandyn smirks playfully, amused now that he was caught in his private training. "I've always been the better flyer between us Draco. I'd like to think that it's not a question of you keeping up with me, but rather the question of how much I have to hold back to make the game interesting."

Draco snorts. "Right, what did you set the snitch on anyway? I could barely keep it in sight."

Bran's smirk widens a bit. "I set it on the level used in the professionals.... well, the hardest one available anyway." He shrugs carelessly. "I wanted to challenge myself in a way that wasn't so damned deadly. It's why the bludgers were still in the box."

Fred and George smirk at him in their usual way and Brandyn points at them, narrowing his eyes playfully. "Don't even think it guys. We don't even have the team here and there's no way Mione's going to even think of getting on a broom! She hates flying! And no, you can't go wake up Katie or Angelina or Alicia because they'll all blame it on me when they lose an hour of their precious sleep for quidditch. Today's our day off and I'm only out here for my personal training time. Meaning this is when I come up with the stunts I pull out of my arse on game day and perfect them while I play with catching the snitch."

Fred smirks even more. "How cute our little brother..."

George shares his twin's smirk. "...is trying to..."

"...talk us out of...."

"...planning a practice game."

Brandyn's eyes widen and dart pleadingly to Charlie. "Come on Charlie, you're the big brother here, help me out here?"

Charlie smiles calmly, blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "I don't know Brandyn, I sort of like the idea of a game. It would be nice to see the golden team play together again. I've heard that Wood gave inspiring speeches."

Brandyn scowls. "No, he gave scary reassurances and monologued pep talks that put Binns to shame. Where are you getting your information from?"

Charlie grins. "Oliver's boyfriend. He works on the preserve you know."

Bran rolls his eyes. "He's never been on his Hogwart's team. You have a bigger audience and a set time in the locker room for a professional game! They know nothing of the Oliver we knew his seventh year! Besides, he's getting laid so he can afford blind spots with Oliver!"

Charlie laughs. "I suppose he can. Alright then Brandyn, I'll help you with these two scoundrels." He turns to his brothers and gives them a playfully stern look. "Alright Fred and George, you cannot try to talk Brandyn into playing your little practice game until you get the professors to agree to host it here and have two complete teams no matter who plays."

Brandyn gapes lightly as Draco laughs and the twins agree cheerfully, not having even thought of doing that until he'd told them to. Hermione smiles cheerfully. "If it helps Bran, you still have that detention with Professor Snape for sneezing and supposedly making Neville's cauldron melt."

Brandyn huffs and growls out. "It does not help one little bit Hermione Jane Granger! especially not when I caught him checking out my arse when he gave me that detention! Merlin, you lot and your ideas of 'helping' out a friend! Besides I don't have that detwention until well after noon, and none of you have told me why Charlie's at the school today."

Standing, Charlie walks out of the stands and stops just before Brandyn, a cheerful grin curving his lips. "I'm here to meet with the headmaster. The board of governors sent me."

Bran raises a brow, curious now. "Why exactly would they do a thing like that?"

"Because I'm taking over as flying instructor and quidditch coach. Madam Hooch is officially resigning her post at Hogwart's in favor of becoming an official Quidditch couch for a professional team that just lost theirs."

"Isn't it odd that the board is sending you here last instead of running it through Dumbledore ahead of time?"

Charlie smirks. "Thanks to a well-placed comment from Bill to dad at the dinner table, and dad's well placed comment in the Ministry, the board seems to be on your side rather than the old man's. Anyone you don't like, they don't like. Especially when you hold no trust in them. Did you know that you're heir of two founders?"

Brandyn blinks. "It's news to me. Which ones?"

Charlie's smirk widens a bit, his eyes dancing in amusement. "Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your talent comes from Salazar himself, not Voldemort who is, interestingly enough, the descendant of his sister. Your intelligence and supposedly secret thirst for knowledge is something you come by honestly. You get the Slytherin and Ravenclaw through your mother. It surprizes me, honestly, how no one wondered just why the woman was so powerful for a muggleborn witch."

Amber eyes widen slightly, the intelligence in them fascinating Charlie as he sees the exact moment when Bran catches on to what he didn't say, and knew he wouldn't have to for the teen to understand what he'd implied.

"Their lines turned squib didn't they?" At Charlie's smile, Brandyn's eyes sparkle. "So she was technically a pureblooded witch!" He pauses and frowns. "Then why the bloody hell is my aunt so muggle? I never could feel even a spark of magic in her."

George, who left the stands with the rest of them, is the one who answers. "You told me once, that your relatives hated magic. If she's always been a non-believer, always hated magic because of her jealousy that Lily was more powerful than she, then maybe she killed her magic all by herself. It would've been relatively easy for her if she were only a squib."

Charlie nods curtly, agreeing with his brother. "Squibs can't do much at all, if anything, but there's still a magical feel to them that you should've been able to sense. Magic is a funny thing, it listens to you, and sometimes, if you wish it with everything you are, it will make your wish for it to be gone completely come true. Hell, it could've been her husband who made her wish such a thing. If she loved him enough in her youth to become what he wished."

Bran raises a brow. "Which is foolish because the one who wishes you to change what makes you who you are, can't possibly be in love with you. They see someone willing to become a blank slate and be their doormat. Now, it's a different thing if what you're doing is hurting you in the long run, or could kill you, but if it's a part of your heart and soul, a piece that will be missed no matter how much you dislike it that they want gone.... It's a foolish thing to abide by and change for someone else. But, I digress, she does love that man very much. I honestly don't know why though..."

Charlie chuckles softly. "Love is an odd little thing that both confuses and scares you, even as it grows to become the most wonderful part of your life." Blue eyes lock with amber seriously. "It's someone who needs you because they love you. It's unselfishly selfish and never fades if it's true. It's someone to hold you and love you and cherish you and make you feel warm and safe in their arms. It's the person there you can always run to and share your weaknesses and strengths with, who will always stand by you, even through their argument that you're wrong in something. If she has that with him, then it's not as foolish as you think that she'd do anything to keep him."

Hermione, watching them together, smiles softly at Brandyn's expression and how it changed subtly while Charlie spoke. There was interest there, with Charlie just as there was with Snape though Brandyn denied it. From the outside looking in though, and having known her friend for five years now, Hermione could see what he refused to voice and it made her lips twitch and curve in good humor at his situation, which would likely get worse before it got better.

Draco, smirking to himself, is thinking along the same line as Hermione, but from his perspective as an old rival who'd watched for signs of what would get his rival's dander up quickest. Though Brandyn griped about Severus' staring and checking him out, he'd been doing the same type of sniffing around that the older man had been doing. And Charlie, well, who wouldn't be interested in a man like that? Even straight blokes couldn't help but take a second glance at him. It was his suspicion though, that Bran liked much more than just his looks, and that's what Charlie enjoyed.

Brandyn nods a little, understanding Charlie's reasoning in a way and his aunt's actions as he could not before. He didn't know that this... love thing... could be such a powerful emotion. Maybe, he thought to himself, he should allow the two suitors to try their hand at wooing him... and maybe find out what love could be like. He knew that Severus and Charlie both were the least likely to even care about his status in wizarding society, and both men were able to snap him out of a foolish moment.

Both kept him grounded in their own, very different ways. Severus was more than willing to snark him out of a childish moment, but Charlie was more understanding and logical in his approach. He could reason Brandyn out of a stubborn moment with an ease even his fathers didn't have. Both men were, he supposed, on equal footing when approaching him with intentions of courting him. It would be an interesting sixteenth year, that's for sure.

"Yes, I suppose that's why she would do such a thing. I wouldn't know personally, but I hope to find something like that some day." His smile is distracted and thoughtful as he sompletely misses the emotion that flickers in the redhead's eyes. "Well, come on then, I'm sure the Headmaster will be tickled pink to meet his new flight instructor and quidditch coach. If it wouldn't be seen as odd that I tag along, I'd really love to see his reaction in person, but I may as well shower and change and check on my schoolwork before I have to go serve my detention."

Bran winces at a thought. "Ugh, I hope there aren't any dirty cauldrons or slugs that need preparing this time. I swear that man's a sadist."

Draco smirks. "Maybe you just can't appreciate his unique sense of humor."

Brandyn scowls. "If he were making you clean cauldrons that smelled like month-old rotten bananas and raunchy socks, you'd not be apreciating it when he simply chooses to smirk at your misery and gagging enjoyment of your punishment either Dragon."

Draco grimaces. "Ugh, no I suppose not."

* * *

It was time for his detention and Brandyn wasn't annoyed so much as resigned. There was honestly no telling what the man would come up with, but he was sure it wouldn't be his dream job. As he reaches the door to the classroom, Bran doesn't even bother to knock as he's on time and Severus should be ready for his detention by now. Walking into the room, Bran glances around suspiciously, making sure the room itself is already spotless. Hopefully there was no reason for him to need to clean the classroom itself from top to bottom again.

Severus, settled on the edge of his desk, sans bat robes, watches the teen in hidden amusement. "Have a suggestion for your detention Mr. Black, or have you never really noticed what this classroom has looked like in the past five years?"

Brandyn, slightly startled, turns his attention to his professor and blinks at his casual state of dress. It was interesting to see how much more... handsome and distinguished the man looked in clothing that fit him well. At his professor's smirk, Brandyn stops staring and grins impishly. "Just making sure the classroom didn't need any 'spring cleaning' sir."

Severus chuckles quietly hestures for Brandyn to come closer. "Your detention today is to be served in the ingredient storage room. That is the only thing that needs cleaning as a good bit of the ingredients are much too old to be used in potions without ill effects. If, after that is completed, you wouldn't mind staying a little longer and helping prepare the new ingredients, I wouldn't be adverse to the help."

Brandyn gazes at him thoughtfully. "It'll depend on the time, Professor. I don't think I should miss curfew, or that you would condone it despite the reasons for it."

Severus can't really help the smirk. "I could always escort you to your dorm, but you make a valid point. Come then, let's get this done quickly. If you tell anyone else I helped you with your detention; however, I will deny it and make you serve another one."

Brandyn chuckles and smiles impishly. "Of course sir, I will take the information with me to the grave, I swear it. Besides, it benefits you if I can finish this detention as quickly as possible. So very Slytherin of you that it wouldn't really seem out of character."

Severus allows a small, barely there smile. "True. follow me."

* * *

The detention passed, for Brandyn, surprizingly well and even more quickly. By the time it was through, there was still enough time for them to prepare ingredients and Bran was more than happy to help the older man out. Their time was passed more easily and pleasurably with a low-toned conversation.

"How do I prepare this?"

Severus, preparing aconite, gazes over at the wriggling worm Brandyn's looking at in disgust. "Use a very mild sleep spell on it and cut it into thirds. Too strong a spell will ruin its potency, so be careful."

Brandyn, concentrating, tries it out and smiles when Severus, who'd felt the power put into it, nods in approval. It really was simpler when the man explained things calmly. So, as he continued chopping up worms, Brandyn asks conversationally, "Why do you always make your self so.. imposing in the classroom?"

Severus raises a brow. "Because I want to keep you lot on your toes so you won't blow up my classroom."

Brandyn frowns a little. "it only makes people like Neville more nervous, and distracts from what you do teach us and explain. We learn, yes, but I find that in detentions where I help prepare ingredients, or need to rebrew a potion, that when you speak patiently and break things down to make it easy to understand that it's easier to focus on your words rather than trying to remain invisible to your stern glowers and snappy comments."

Thoughtfully, Severus studies Brandyn. "So you think I'd b a better teacher where I more patient and willing to dumb down my lessons for everyone?"

Bran glances at him seriously. "Not exactly. I think that if you weren't so stern in the way you teach us as a class, that more students would feel that they could ask you a question without you thinking us morons for our honest ignorance and snarling at us for not listening. Most everyone listens to every word you speak, but not all who listen actually understand because maybe potions isn't their thing outside of being a required class."

Gazing back at his pile of worms, Brandyn sighs softly. "I enjoy potions, I honestly do, but I also love cooking the muggle way, so I know more than anyone what some of the preparation should look like, but not all. We need instruction sometimes on what an ingredient should look like, or how it should be prepared. Like a muggle cookbook tells you. Some explain the steps and what things should look like at the end of each one."

Severus frowns thoughtfully. "So...." He stands and walks to a storage wardrobe and comes back with a tattered advanced potions book. Opening it, he shows Brandyn the words scrawled inside of it. "You're saying that I should teach like this?"

Brandyn studies the book intently and smiles, recognizing that scrawl from the countless essays and tests he'd had returned to him from the potions master. It really hasn't changed all that much. "Actually, yes, that's exactly what I'm saying sir." Amber eyes gaze at him in good humor. "Always been a genius have you? You must've made many people insanely jealous of your natural talent and skill."

Severus, a bit surprised at the praise, allows a smile as he takes the book back from Brandyn. "It's a skill I've always had, something I've always loved. I'm not sure about making others jealous, but perhaps I did and did not realize it."

Brandyn grins. "It's quite possibly what made kids pick on you, because a half-blooded wizard was far more intelligent than many of the pureblooded ones. Mione would be on my case if I were not nice enough to help her when she's stuck on some of our classwork. She's only jealous when someone refuses to share their intelligence in interest of tutoring someone else when they need the help. Ron though, is jealous no matter what anyone does. So long as you've got something that he hasn't even bothered to work for, he's insanely jealous and bitter."

"Is he not still your friend? I don't see why he would push away one of the best friends he's had."

"You would think so, but I'm honestly not surprised as he's turned his back on me before. Last semester was one glaringly brilliant example of that. He's left his spot wide open, and Draco is finding it rather easy to take over his empty place in my life. It's not something I'd have wished for personally, but I'm not the one at fault here. I have nothing to apologise for, nor nothing to be ashamed of. I refuse to fix what I did not break this time."

Severus frowns. "It would seem that he's much too ashamed of what he has to realize what it is exactly that he's so ashamed of. Many would kill for the opportunity to have the family that he has."

Bran nods as he moves on to another pile of ingredients that need preparation. "I know that, at one time, I'd have given anything just to have a family like that. I can't see how it could ever be worth wanting material wealth over what really matters. It's different, I suppose, when you've been raised most of your life by family who could care less whether you eat or not, than when you've been raised in such a warm and loving home. It's the difference between knowing what you're missing, and wanting what you think is missing in your life. He's already rich, he just can't see it."

Severus' smile is an understanding one that Brandyn thinks looks rather good on the man. "I agree. It takes one who knows the loss of love to understand just how very precious it is."

* * *

By the time they've finished preparing ingredients, Brandyn finds himself much more comfortable around snape than he'd ever been before. By the time he'd reached his bed in his dorm, he could see them becoming friends by the end of term. It actually wasn't all that hard to see himself with either man in the future, the only problem he had was seeing clearly which one would be the one to hold his heart when the time came to make his decision. It was going to be hard on him to be the heartbreaker rather than the heartbroken....

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, this is.... the best offering I have for you and I hope it's a good one. I like it enough to post it, so I hope you enjoyed! ^_^ And yes, I am very aware of my mistake making in punctuation, it's a tough taskmaster for me. Honestly I'm in my imaginary bomb shelter waiting for my first multi-chapter HP story to blow up on me. Lol. Anyways, the next chapter will be out ASAP! Bye for now!


	3. Beginning To Understand

**A/N: **Alrighty folks, third chapter, and I would like to thank everybody who faved, story alerted, and reviewed. You guys, all of you, seriously made my day. I'm happy for opinions and what you thought of my story attempts for this genre. I've never done a chapter story for Harry Potter before, and this is only one of the ideas I have, so hopefully I don't disappoint y'all and you guys continue to enjoy it.

**Warnings: **Slash, male on male lovin', don't like, use that ever lovely back button, or do the nice thing, if you hate but continue reading, and don't flame the fic. All flames will fuel the campfire that roasts my marshmallows and weenies to perfection!

**Disclaimers:** I hereby declare that I in no way, shape, form, or fashion own anything related to Harry Potter and the world in which he so luckily resides. The only things I own... are the plot bunnies who bug me daily.

* * *

Sirius Black was one confused new father. It was all because of Remus' joy after reading the letter Brandyn owled them just today. Baffled, Sirius scans the letter again, wondering what the hell could make Remus so damned happy when it included Snape.

_Dear Dad and Papa, _

_I've never really thought about how odd my love-life would become in the future tense, but I need to ask one thing of you that I know will be harder for you, Dad, than it will be for Papa. I need you to please give Severus Snape and Charles Weasley a positive answer whenever they ask for permission to court me._

_It's strange, I know, but I want to give both of them an honest chance, no matter how you feel about one or the other or their age. You know that it isn't a factor in wizards. I want suitors who will be in it for me, just Brandyn, and nothing else that comes with my fame. That's all these two are after. Severus has his own money, and his own fame, and his love is Potions, he's content with what he has. Charlie has the same, and he needs none of it because he's rich enough in life and family._

_So please consider it as it would honestly make me happy, and I'll need the backing and advise and shoulder to rant, rave and cry on at will._

_All my love, _

_Brandyn_

Still baffled, Sirius looks at his bonded incredulously. "We're supposed to be happy about this!? He's wanting us to allow SNAPE to court him Remy! SNAPE! He's our bloody age! How can you be so bloody cheerful about this-this mess!?"

Remus, chuckling, simply smiles at his upset mate. "Brandyn is looking for a serious relationship Siri. I understand that love is love is love, and that he must be feeling something for both of them, and wishes to learn about his feelings, and understand exactly what he is feeling for each one. For Severus and Charlie both, it could be either friendship, or budding love. What he's asking for is the chance to find out on his own, with our guidance and support, which he feels for whom. Now, you can be a good Daddy and support your son by putting up with Snape like the big boy you are, or you could hurt our son by ignoring his feelings and wishes on the matter. I can't choose for you love."

Sirius, annoyed and showing it through his glower of doom, snorts. "Snivellous does not deserve a chance with our son Remy! I shouldn't have to decide that I need to be civil to the greasy dungeon bat!"

Remus, frowning, gives the man a stern look. Honestly, it was like raising two children rather than one! "Severus is intelligent, a genius in his field, a good, steady man who keeps Brandyn in check when he needs it most and we're not able to be there to help him. I think that the man deserves a chance at finding love that doesn't mirror his blown chance with Lily. Bran offers him the chance to regain faith in love, that there is good with the bad in failures, that there is a friendship that can be had when it's found that you're not right for one another. If Charlie wins Brandyn's heart, that will be what Severus finds, a faithful friend. Should Severus win, then that is what Charlie will find in Brandyn."

Amber eyes turn deathly serious. "What we have to do in this situation, Sirius, is support Brandyn, even if his tastes don't exactly meet our ideas of the perfect guy for him. He needs his parents there to stand beside his choice, no matter what it may be. Besides, if we were to get down to the heart of who desrves a chance to be with whom, then I'd be forced to tell you that neither Lily nor James wanted me to give you a chance because of your flighty ways. Severus Snape, the one you keep belitting so childishly, hated you with a passion back then and still gave me the support I needed at the time, and the strength to give you the chance you supposedly did not deserve. I believe that the most fitting statement here would be, 'don't throw stones when you live in a glass house.' If this is what your son wishes, then you'll give it a chance because Snape is in the same spot you were in before I gave you a chance."

Blue-gray eyes are wide with shock and Sirius seems to dissolve into the chair behind him, the letter falling to the floor, escaping the lax fingers it'd been held in. He gapes at his bonded. "Are you sure they--- Jamie and Lils... didn't think-?"

Remus nods solemnly. "It's the truth Sirius, James thought that I would be just another notch on your bedpost as so many before me had been. He didn't see your sincerity and thought it false as it had been for everyone else you'd bedded and left. Lily agreed with him, and neither wanted me hurt. They didn't think you'd want to keep me after a roll in the sack."

"And Snape? What did he think?"

Remus smiles at the memory. "Severus thought that you'd be faithful, and that I'd be the only one who could tame you and keep you as my own. He told me that he'd seen it in your eyes, the love and care and pure emotion. 'There is always a tenderness to the mutt when he looks at you that makes me wish someone would look at me with even a minute bit of the love that fills his eyes when he thinks no one is looking.' He'd said that to me when I told him about what the others had said. Sev told me that I shouldn't give up my chance to explore what I could have with you because of some one else's objections. From then on, he was my support system for my relationship with you."

Sirius rubs his face and sighs softly before smiling wryly at Remus. "I'm mistaken then, that man is an angel." His smile is boyish in its charm and acceptance. "Alright Remy, you and the kid win, I will accept Severus as a possible future son-in-law despite how much it currently makes my skin crawl."

Remus chuckles softly and smiles sweetly. "That's all we ask love, a little acceptance. Now then, I'm off to assure our cub that we will support him when the time comes for him to endure being courted by two older men."

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Get on with you then Moony."

Remus, amused, steps closer to his mate and drops a soft, loving kiss on his lips before playfully saluting and walking towards the library to write Brandyn of their decision.

* * *

Brandyn was settling quite nicely into the role of being 'the courted' between two future suitors. Oh, his sixteenth birthday was still a good distance away, but he was having fun learning more about both Severus and Charlie. He'd even told the men about one another and that he would likely split his days between them until he could better understand his feelings for each and where they stood in his life. It made Severus cautious at first, until he saw how Brandyn was able to keep both he and Charlie on equal footing.

Charlie was comfortable with the competition. Even though he was unsure as to what Brandyn's choice would be in the end, he knew that things could only turn out for the best as Brandyn had a way of keeping either of them from being alienated. He was becoming fast friends with both he and Severus and making it seem like a smooth, flawless transition. He knew that it would be harder than Bran made it seem, but Charlie was still in awe of the teen stuck between two suitors.

The fact that Brandyn was handling the two of them in a mature, adult way, impressed both men, and they couldn't help their respect for the fifteeen-year-old grow. It was easy now to see how he'd been able to hold up the mantle of Harry Potter, the clueless idjit, so well that he'd even fooled a spy. It was a mask that none had been able to see through until it was broken and the man within had shown himself as he truly was. What intimidated and put off teens Bran's age, made older men want to unravel the mystery that was Brandyn Caelus Black, and find out if they were enough to tame him and claim him as their own.

It wasn't a pride thing, it was a want and a need that couldn't be fully understood until you got to know the teen. It was taking the time to undrstand if your were falling in love, or if you just wished to dump the pieces out of the box and put together a complete puzzle picture of the man he was growing to be, the man he already was. A mystery that needs solving, or the love of your life? It was far from an easy thing to tell from a distance.

Charlie and Severus both knew and understood that the one who won Brandyn Black's heart for keeps, was not going to be the one who backed down. One of them would, to be fair to Bran, if that person figured out why he was drawn to the young man. The question that needed to be answered was which one of them was actually in it for the long-haul? For that forever thing that Brandyn dreamed of? And who's to say that both of them weren't in it for that forever, or even in it for just that puzzle picture that needed piecing together to absolve the mystery of the man hidden from the rest of the world?

Thus far, it was an unclear journey into love that none of the three knew the ending to. It was a quirky romance novel with the last half ripped out that left you on the edge of your seat wondering, always wondering, who won the heart of the damsel in the end. Was it who you thought, or was it the other man? Maybe it was some one who came in as a twist to the story who swept the damsel off of her feet before the other two could look past their rivalry for her love and took her away from them and on to happily ever after.

It was a wild card in a deck of blank cards where you have to guess at what your hand is before the pictures appear on the cards, and game over if you were wrong. It was a complete toss-up on who won and who lost, and though they both knew they'd gain a friend in the end either way, it was still a bit nerve-wrecking to be dancing around one another.

Brandyn's position was little better. For him, there were two hearts being displayed before him, being opened to show him their secrets, and he had to choose which to reject and which to hold and love and cherish. He'd thought that having both around would be the best and easiest road to take, but that would be selfish of him really, and had the possibility of falling apart if a triad was not meant to be for them.

For Bran, for now, it was simply a tea party of sorts where the host and guests sit down to a nice warm cup of tea and chat about life and how it's effected them, how it made them who they are today. Favorite foods and colors and seasons and things were always a good topic of discussion, as were thoughts on various topics or news. Politics was an interestingly complicated openly forbidden topic of discussion that could only last five minutes tops before the subject would have to be changed. He'd found that where he and Charlie often agreed on Politics, he and Severus disagreed, but he'd found the man's opinions and insight interesingly thought-provoking.

For Draco and Hermione, it was absolutely fascinating to watch Bran with either man and sit in on their discussions as they tossed things to and for like professional ping pong players (Hermione kindly filled Draco in and showed him photos of the muggle sport). If one of them tossed in a topic, Brandyn and the man of the day, or hour; depending on the free time in the day he had, would toss it around as well in the interest of good conversation. It was interesting enough to become boredom-easing entertainment on a slow day, and neither man Brandyn was with at the time seemed to mind their interference as it gave them further insight into Bran's thoughts and feelings they'd not thought of exploring beforehand.

Brandyn wrote his fathers once a day, or week, to update them on what he thought of each man after his talks with them. It interested both how balanced his thoughts were while his feelings for each were nearly night and day in a way that Brandyn was clueless to at the moment. Remus and Sirius agreed that their cub's heart had already recognized its mate, but both also knew that it would take time for him to catch up. It was only natural, after all, to need time to figure something so important out. There would be a broken heart, of that there was no doubt, but they honestly couldn't say just how broken that heart would be.

* * *

Brandyn was flying, practicing with his team, and smiling cheerfully as he challenged himself this time to dodge the bludgers perposely being sent his way, as a help to his training, while he chased after the snitch. At Charlie's sugestion, the golden winged ball had been set to the highest level, once again, and was forcing him to pull out everything in his arsenal just to keep an eye on it without getting blugeoned to death.

By Merlin, he'd even created new moves and learned how to sense the bludgers so that he could weave past them and dodge them as they barreled at him without needing to take his eyes off the snitch. When he'd finally managed to capture the snitch, and had landed, Brandyn was quite nearly out of breath and had worked up a sweat unlike any he'd had during a practice before this one. Charlie was watching him smugly, smiling as Bran walked up to him and handed him the now sleeping snitch.

"How the bloody hell did you manage to talk me into that suicide mission Char?"

Charlie smirks. "You like to be challenged nearly as much as I do, so I picked at your weak point. You flew beautifully though Brandyn, any pro team would worship the air you fly through just to have you on their team."

Brandyn snorts softly. "I love flying Charlie, but not enough to make a career out of Quidditch. I like it to keep my body and reflexes sharp, but after school, I'm going for a nice, equally challenging career in education."

Charlie laughs lightly and smiles. "Of course. Shall I look forward to calling you Professor Black then Brandyn?"

Brandyn smiles, dimples flashing charmingly. "You may as well get used to the thought as it will become a reality some day soon. Dad will whine at how unfair it is that Papa was able to corrupt me and influence me long before he could get the chance when he finds out my chosen career path. I honestly think it'll be a pensive worthy moment."

Charlie's smile is jovial. "You'll share of course?"

Brandyn's laugh is short. "Of course. It's free entertainment, after all. As I am done here, I think a shower and a relaxing day finishing shoolwork is to be had as they evilly drug me away before I was able to finish my last essay. It's due in three days, but if I don't finish it now, then it'll bug me when I could be relaxing the days before it's due in class."

A brow is raised. "Relaxing to work due next week?"

A simple nod and grin. "Of course."

Charlie's laughter follows Brandyn to the locker rooms and warms his heart.

* * *

Severus, sitting with Brandyn the next day over an ongoing game of chess that he's losing, frowns at how Brandyn could still be winning despite being obviously troubled. As Severus moves his knight, he inquires, "What's bothering you Brandyn?"

Brandyn moves a bishop and takes one of Severus' pieces down. "I think I'm afraid to fall in love with one of you. I don't want to hurt one of you with the choice I make. It bothers me because I care for you and I care for him as well."

Severus makes his move calmly on the board and gazes at Brandyn. "Don't let our feelings effect your own Brandyn, we're both big boys. While it may hurt for a while, either of us would be happy that you have found love and happiness in someone we know would take care of you, and love and cherish you as you need to be. It's not broken hearts that need importance, but happiness and love felt and returned."

Amber eyes look up, even as a piece moves across the board and smashes another. "And what if I reject the wrong man Severus and I lose both?"

Absently making his move, and unintentionally leaving space wide open for Brandyn's attack, Severus sighs softly. "As I told your Papa, a heart knows its mate. When it's right, it's right, and your choice will be the one you should've made. If it goes the wrong way, but there's still true love to be had, then it will give you another chance, no matter how much it hurt the first time around. Listen to your heart, and your head at times as well. You'll find the answer is right in front of your nose when you take the time to look and focus in on it."

Managing a smile, Brandyn moves his king. "I will try to loosen up then Severus, I thank you for the advice. Checkmate by the way."

Blinking, Severus looks at the board and sighs. "So it is. How you do that without even having to think about it, I'll never know, but you beat me every damned time."

Brandyn smiles angelically. "I'm just brilliant that way. You'll learn to kick my arse in this game some day Severus, don't worry too much about it. It's such an underhandedly Slytherin trick, you'll kick your own arse for not realizing it sooner once you figure out how I cheat without cheating."

A simple goodbye and an absent-minded wave is all that Severus is able to process as he ponders that odd statement. His voice is soft. "He'd have made a brilliant Slytherin wouldn't he?"

* * *

Albus couldn't figure it out, that damned child had shurgged off his spells and resisted even the strongest potions placed in his pumpkin juice! How was he supposed to mold the boy into his perfect pawn again if he wasn't bloody well cooperating and being as easily pliable as he'd always been before!? It was those damnedable mutts for fathers the boy had, he knew it was, but what could they have possibly taught the little moron in the span of two days!?

Sure, his grades now showed that he wasn't so much of a moron, but that could happen with anybody who was friends with that Granger chit! Sirius and Remus had even managed to file a restraiing order against him that was magical and teleported him away from Brandyn if he so much as got within a ten foot radius of the child. Ah! That was it! A way around his restraint! He could turn Ronald Weasley into his perfect pawn, and use him to get back into Brandyn's good graces again. Once in the boy's good graces, the restraining order would be repealed and he could get his hands on the boy again!

The trouble was now, which spell to use on the redheaded prat, and how to make him believably contrite enough to make Brandyn believe in him once again. After all, it was in the fine tuning and details that a plan was perfected, and with a perfect plan how could he not win?

* * *

A/N: Wow, third chapter done and ready before bedtime, it's a record, I think, twoin nearly one day. I'd have made it too if I hadn't paused in places to watch Castle. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! see ya next chap! ^_^


	4. Getting Closer

**A/N: **Alrighty folks, fourth chapter, and I would like to thank everybody who faved, story alerted, and reviewed. You guys, all of you, seriously made my day, and make me all too happy to keep pumping out chapters as quickly as I am. And believe me, this is the quickest i've ever been able to get chapters posted. used to be maybe once or twice a week on my first chapter fic. I'm happy for opinions and what you thought of my story attempts for this genre.

Oh, and... just fyi... I'm currently listening to oldies music while I type... anyone up for Rockin' Robin? ^_^ lol, and don't forget about Aretha Franklin either. Heh, I'm boogying with the classics man!

**Warnings: **Slash, male on male lovin', don't like, use that ever lovely back button, or do the nice thing, if you hate but continue reading, and don't flame the fic. All flames will fuel the campfire that roasts my marshmallows and weenies to perfection! Oh, and I will probably be jumping through time in this one so there can be... a little bit more than just conversations? um, yeah..... kisses anyone? ^_^

**Disclaimers:** I hereby declare that I in no way, shape, form, or fashion own anything related to Harry Potter and the world in which he so luckily resides. The only things I own... are the plot bunnies who bug me daily.

* * *

Charlie Weasley was one amused redhead. He'd had the pleasure of being nearby when Draco told Severus Brandyn's secret to winning chess by cheating without cheating. The man's reaction was hilarious, and when he'd shared the memories with Bran, the teen had readily agreed. Charlie never let Brandyn win through his cheatless cheating. He'd figured out that Brandyn's during Chess conversations were just distracting enough to make your mind focus more on him than the game. Otherwise, he'd have never been able to beat Severus so often.

Brandyn had had a good laugh when Severus confronted him and even took to hiding behind Charlie when he'd told the man that he'd been far easier to fool than Charlie, as the redhead had figured it out almost immediately. Charlie, of course, protected Brandyn from the growling Snape. He'd squirrelled the teen away to the Room of Requirements where they'd joked around and talked over some very indulgently brought snacks from Dobby. All in all, it'd been an amusing repast in an otherwise boring and dull day.

Hermine and Draco had not been amused at being found in an alcove by the pair, only moments after they'd exited the Room, snogging like there was no tomorrow. Brandyn's comment about not understanding how a mouth could be so interesting was countered with the ever helpful snarky comment that maybe he should let Sev and Char snog him so he could figure it out. Brandyn couldn't look either man in the eyes without blushing for the rest of the day after that.

It was bad enough that Hermione'd suggested such a thing this early in the game, but he wasn't sixteen just yet and he couldn't get caught snogging either man until after his birthday. So now he had the thought in his head and could barely look at either man without whating to know what it would feel like to kiss them. How different would their kisses be? Would it fit their personalities and be as different as they themselves were? So now he wondered, and gloried in he upcoming OWLS that kept him from lingering on such a thing for too long as he studied everything his professors told them would be of importance enough to place on the tests, or be tested on.

* * *

Christmas wasn't really all that better as his loving papa had decided that his current suitors would just love to get to know Bran better in a more informal setting than the school. There were a few close calls with an oddly roaming sprig of mistletoe that seemed to be everywhere Brandyn and one of the two men was. He managed to magic it away before the others saw it, but it was a near thing quite a few times.

After a harrowing week or two spent dodging mistletoe so he'd not be further haunted during the semester by lips and kisses he couldn't have until his next birthday, Brandyn had very sternly given his papa a talking to that had Sirius rolling in laughter that his mate was getting into trouble. All through his 'lecture', Remus merely smiled sheepishly. The rest of Christmas break was spent with a quiet happiness that radiated warmth and love.

Brandyn remembered at the end of the holidays; however, that bringing someone you were tempted to kiss, but could not yet around the marauders was nothing but a headache.

* * *

Once back at school, after he'd completed the exhaustingly easy OWLS, Brandyn was only too happy thast summer grew nearer by the day. Valentine's day had been a nightmare, as usual, even with the sweetly thoughtful gifts he'd been given by Severus and Charlie. From Severus, he'd gotten a handwritten potions text, breaking down the steps to multiple potions. It even had a section of terms that were explained thoroughly, as well as ingredient potency at varying stages of freshness.

From Charlie, he'd gotten an egg in a black basket with a red cushion that the egg rested on. There was also a care guide with it that told him how to take care of his new little familiar. There was a book along with it that had a page bookmarked. Brandyn found out, after opening it, exactly what type of dragon it was. The egg was from an autumn forest dragon, given willingly as a gift from the nesting mother, who'd liked the taste of Bran's scent on Charlie.

There were relatively small dragons that varied in color, from a dark orange, to a bright red. They were known to inhabit the highest place that they safely could in a forest, and were called autumn dragons because of their range within the colors seen in nature during that season. At odd times during that day, Bran could be found keeping his egg warm and reading over the care instructions and the information in the book.

Severus was seen watching Brandyn with a small smile on his face, gracefully accepting defeat at most loved gift for the day. A familiar trumped a book any day, especially one that fit Bran's personality so well, and honestly spoke of the love that Charlie had for him. Anyone who faced a nesting mother for a present had to be besotted, confident, or an outright fool. Then again, it could just be a dragon handler thing.

Severus loved his gift from Brandyn, and knew that he'd be able to adore the teen for years to come for having given him the carcass of the Chamber's Basilisk. It was priceless potions ingredients that Brandyn had agreed to open the door for him whenever he decided to go harvest the ingredients. honestly, it wasn't all that hard to analyze, or realize exactly what he felt for Brandyn. It also wasn't hard to understand the reasons behind why he enjoyed watching the teen interact with Charlie.

Charlie's gift from Bran had been a handful of carefully selected, and very rare, books from his personal collection. They were old texts, three of the four handwritten by some of the very first dragon handlers that'd helped pioneer the challenging career and set up the resrves and laws that protected them and the creatures that had been very close to extinction at muggle hands in those times. Charlie's eyes lit up when he'd opened the gift, and Brandyn knew that those books would be cherished and enjoyed.

* * *

Charlie gazed calmly at the first years flying low-altitude circles around him carefully. Upon his broom, in the midst of them, he couldn't help the smile that lit his eyes. Catching movement on the ground, he watches as Brandyn gently hands Draco his dragon's egg basket, seeming to give him a stern talking to on its care. Draco smirks and salutes him playfully before taking a seat in the stands on the pitch and resting the basket securely on his lap.

Brandyn walks onto the pitch and gestures to a nervous looking Hermione. Curious, Charlie gestures to his class to land, wraps up their lesson for the day, and sends them on their way before taking a seat beside Draco. He accepts the egg with a smile and places a hand over it, using constant heat from his magic to help the hatchling along. Blue eyes remain, after that, on Brandyn and Hermione. The girl was on a broom now, low-altitude, and he was there beside her, guiding her. It reminded Charlie of having to teach first years, and beginning from the basics, then moving up to the more complicated techniques.

"He's teaching her to fly?"

Draco nods curtly. "Baby steps first to help her get over her fear of heights and learn to control the broom, to sense its magical signature and learn to anticipate which direction it's willing to go at a certain time. He's teaching her the merits of unwinding in the air, cruising. I believe he likened it to a walk in the park without having to walk, and with the broom as a silent companion."

Charlie smiles easily. "He's a natural teacher if he's able to even coax her onto a broom to begin with. I have yet to be able to get her and the broom into the air, let alone get her anywhere near a broom stick."

Draco chuckles. "It took him an hour to reason her down to even taking a chance. Research and first hand experience on how he could enjoy something so much. So, you got him a dragon?"

Charlie watches as Brandyn leads Hermione into a slow, steady circling path around the pitch, slowly easing her from one speed to another, and rising further into the air in tiny incriments that she doesn't seem to notice as Brandyn speaks to her calmly, keeping her talking and thinking, and calm and relaxed while in the air. Charlie could definitely see Brandyn as a professor in the near future. The teen really was a natural.

"Kyla, this egg's mother, was one of the first dragons I became the handler of. I'm the only one she trusts enough to allow anywhere near her nesting grounds. When she caught Brandyn's scent on my clothes, she rolled this little guy out of her nest to me and nuzzled where the scent of Brandyn was the strongest. I asked if her hatchling were to be a gift to my mate, and she nodded and allowed me to leave with it after she was sure that I knew how to care for it."

Draco smirks, his silver eyes catching the fact that Hermione's laughing and flying freely now, relaxed but holding onto the broom well enough to stay on it as she flies. Bran's smile is brilliant as he flies with her, the joy of flying being shared between the two for the first time in their friendship.

"Uncle Sev thinks you're crazy, lucky as hell, besotted, or all three. My thoughts on this crazy love triangle want to be thing you've got going with Brandyn, is that he already knows who he wants." Smiling at the look on Charlie's face, Draco elaborates. "I believe that, as much as Severus enjoys Brandyn's company, and as much as Bran enjoys his, that there may not be much more than that to their relationship."

Charlie raises a brow. "How could you know that and seem so confident about it?"

Amused, Draco answers. "I'm on the outside looking in, and any fool can see the difference in the way he interacts with the two of you. Hell Weasley, even my godfather finds enjoyment in simply watching the two of you together. I will concede that Bran may have a change of heart before this is done and over, but I'm sure that he won't. What he is, is stubborn as hell when it comes to his emotions. Helping Hermione was supposed to be helping him in his mission to get his mind off of the two of you and his feelings. He's odd enough to make sure you both have a chance at trying for his hand. By the way, the dragon familiar.... best present in the bloody world."

Charlie's grin is a tad wicked. "Blew Snape's gift out of the water didn't it?"

Draco laughs. "Bloody brilliant, that was. Even he had to admit defeat on that one! Oh, it was almost as priceless as the day he found out that you already knew Bran's secret to cheating without cheating in chess!"

As Brandyn and Hermione enjoy the freedom of flight, they glance at the stands and watch the two men settled there laughing with confused amusement. Hermione sighs. "Do you think we want to know?"

Brandyn chuckles and shakes his head lightly. "And risk understanding their shared sense of humor of the moment? Not a chance Mione. It's better if we remain blissfully ignorant. I'm just glad that Char's got my familiar in his hands now. Dray looks like he's about to go rolling off the bench if he laughs much harder."

Hermione grins. "Draco Malfoy, falling from the stands in a fit of his 'manly' giggly chuckles? Pensive worthy that is."

Bran laughs, agreeing with her completely.

* * *

Summer break came upon them swiftly once their exams werwe finished, and the days seemed to melt away until July was upon them. At their home in Ireland, not far from the outskirts of Dublin; Brandyn, Remus, and Sirius putter around their sprawling mansion-like cottage to make sure that everything is ready for the guests they'll be having for the last month of summer hols. Bran was looking forward to having Draco, Hermione, and Charlie over. Severus, unfortunately, was unable to make it as he was on a trek to supposedly non-existant places for rare ingredients.

The tension, for Brandyn, was already there. He'd be stuck in the same house as two marauders and someone whose lips always seemed to capture his attention more often nowadays. Said marauders were hell bent on letting him get a taste of what he wanted, no matter what legalities they had to push aside to make it happen. So, as he attacked dust bunnies and cleaned the linens in the rooms that were being aired out for their guests, Bran prays to the powers that be that he can make it through this visit without falling into the temptation of finding out just how lush and firm Charlie's lips really were.

Remus was the only one to successfully hide his amusement at Brandyn's look of dread. Honestly, the only plans he and Sirius had, were to suggest that Brandyn show Charlie his collection of books on dragons. It was one of the three collections kept in his bedroom, on the set of built in shelves on the wall beside his desk. They knew that it was only a matter of time before Charlie decided to make his move. Brandyn hadn't been good at hiding the fact that he wanted to find out just what kissing the older man would feel like, and both of his dads approved more of the younger suitor than of the elder one. Severus' already planned excursion was only the icing on the cake for them as it gave Charlie a slight advantage.

Marauders, after all, always got what they wanted in the end, and both Remus and Sirius could see what their cub wanted and were determined to help him claim it as his own.... even if it was a person.

* * *

July 15th dawned bright and brilliantly beautiful as Brandyn watched the sunrise through his bay window. He was settled comfortably on the cushioned window seat built into the curve of the window. It also doubled as storage space seeing as the seat itself had hinges that enabled it to be opened and closed when needed. Bran was dressed in worn jeans that fit comfortably and his favorite blue shirt. His feet were bare and his hair was braided and tied at the end, all in the interest of comfort for the day.

Amber eyes glitter in the first rays of sunlight, his mood deep and contemplative, so much so that he didn't so much as twitch when someone knocked on his door. Sipping at his usual morning cup of coffee, doctored with three teaspoonfuls of sugar, and two teaspoonfuls of half and half, Bran continues gazing out the window absently. A curious Sirius opens Bran's door silently and gazes at his son with a raised brow as he gestures for his mate to look at the teen.

"Do you think he'll snap out of it enough to let us drag him downstairs to greet his guests, or should we bring them up here?"

Remus, watching their cub thoughtfully, notices how the young man doesn't seem to realise that they're talking in his doorway. "I think we should allow Charlie to work his magic on Brandyn. He's the only one who can get through to him when he's in this type of mood."

Sirius sighs softly and follows Remus downstairs to the main room. His blue-gray eyes land on the only redhead in the group. "Remy says you can snap Brandyn out of his thoughtful mood Charlie. His room's on the second level, the third door on the right after you've taken a left turn at the top of the stairs."

Charlie allows a fond grin. "I hope he's not contemplating anything too important up there. If he is, this may take a while."

Remus smiles warmly. "Take your time. We need to show Draco and Hermione around the manor, and to their rooms. Brandyn will likely show you around as well once he's snapped out of his current mood."

Charlie simply smiles and makes his way upstairs, following Sirius' directions and opening Brandyn's door. Stepping inside the room, he softly closes the door behind him and walks over to the window. Settling on the window seat, facing Brandyn, Charlie studies his expression intently before speaking softly. Having dealt with the teen when he was in these moods, he knows that a normal tone and volume of voice, or a loud one would go unnoticed, but a softer tone would be heard and listened to.

"A knut for the thoughts that takes those gorgeous eyes of yours so very far away."

Brandyn, catching on to the fact that he's no longer alone now, blinks and turns his gaze to Charlie, expression still thoughtful. When he speaks, his tone is an absent one. "I was thinking... about how I could go about ending this two-front war I've got myself into. Albus needs to be taken out as much, or maybe even more than Voldemort does. He's more dangerous than the dark lord because of his manipulations. Hell Char, he created Voldemort by ignoring Tom Riddle when he most needed a mentor to keep him on the right path. He doesn't care whose life he ruins, just that his chess pieces obey his every whim and command in the game he's made of life."

Charlie, understanding completely, tugs Brandyn over to him, wrapping the younger male up in a protective embrace, smiling indulgently when bran relaxes into the familiar embrace. "Your decision then, would be who to get rid of first and how Bran."

Brandyn curls into Charlie's warmth and the security and love found in his strong arms, still thinking, but not so out of it, or distant now. "First to go, I think, is Dumbledore as he's most dangerous in my eyes. The problem I have is with how it needs to be done."

Charlie hms softly, thinking. "You have many friends in high places, spitfire, so I'd say that you use your connections and contacts in the most Slytherin ways you can think of. Should you tell them that Albus has given you good reason to doubt his intentions and quality of care when it comes to the children he's supposed to be leading, those contacts, and their contacts will be more than glad to dig up anything and everything they possibly can on the man. Once the information is yours, you can choose how you wish it to be handled."

Bran nods slightly. "That sounds like a good idea. You're brilliant Charlie, really you are.... As for Voldemort.... there's a spell I'd like to try out. How do you feel about adoption?"

Charlie blinks and looks down as Brandyn looks up, curious as to the redhead's answer. With a soft chuckle, Charlie smiles. "How old will our adopted son be Brandyn?"

Bran's expression softens and Charlie knew it'd been the right thing to say. "I'm not entirely sure yet as it will take him to an age he'd been before the darkness took hold of his heart and magic. It could very well turn him back into an infant.... but it'd be a second chance, and I'd like to believe that all the man needs is a second chance at life. Maybe, just maybe, if he had a loving family, he'd at least have the chance to be a happy child and grow up knowing of the good in this world. He's just a bitter old man who's forgotten what being loved feels like... or maybe he's never known."

Charlie gently caresses Brandyn's cheek and gazes deeply, lovingly, into his eyes. "You've got a good, pure heart Bran. To wish only redemption and a happy life for the one who killed your parents, is something only a rare, forgiving, few could ever do. What of your own miseries in life, caused by his decision to kill you and your parents?"

Brandyn smiles tenderly. "As much as I miss what's been taken from me, I have so much more than he had, and that is vengence enough on its own. Thanks to my friends, and those I love and care for. I've known true happiness, and I've felt love. I'm blessed as he wasn't, despite him having taken my parents from me. I think I can forgive him as it was out of fear that he killed them, and tried to kill me. To him, I was the one prophecied to destroy him. It was kill or be killed in his mind, and I can understand his reasoning in an oddly morbid way. In the evil dark lord handbook, rule one seems to be, 'destroy all who threaten to block your path to success.'"

Charlie snickers softly. "You have an odd way of understanding the enemy Bran, you know that don't you?"

Brandyn smirks. "It's not so odd when you keep in mind that he was a Slytherin in his day, and that I almost was one had I not begged the sorting hat to place me elsewhere. If you can understand the Slytherin way of thinking, and their self-preservation instinct, then it's not so hard to understand your very Slytherin enemy."

Charlie, amused, smiles and finds himself lost in those jewel-toned amber eyes. Absently, he notices just how close their faces are, and that Brandyn doesn't seem to be protesting at the slow, careful, loss of that very short distance. As their lips touch, Charlie feels his heart skip a beat, even as his lips move in a gently coaxing way over Brandyn's softer ones.

Brandyn, only too happy to comply to the slightly chapped lips caressing his own, returns Charlie's kiss and allows him to deepen it. There was a slow sweetness to it, as well as an anticipation. It was as if there was more to enjoy that his body longed to be taught. The yearning to have those big, strong hands on his skin was a hard one to beat back, as was the urge to kiss Charlie again when the older man ended their kiss sweetly and pulled back.

Charlie watches as Brandyn's eyes open slowly and smiles before simply pulling the younger man snugly against his chest and cuddling with him there, on that comfy window seat. After a moment, Brandyn's body relaxes into his, his head resting on Charlie's shoulder as they both gaze out of the windows in a comfortable silence. One man comforted and no longer confused as to which path to follow, and one reading between the lines and making tentative plans for the future.

* * *

Standing silently in the doorway of their cub's room once more, Sirius and Remus share a warm smile and close the door as silently as they'd opened it. It was time to leave the two to their privacy. They knew it'd go no further than that one kiss for a while yet, but when it did, they'd make sure their son knew all about silencing spells and locking wards. There was no need, after all, for them to hear any part of their son's love-life that should stay behind closed doors....

* * *

A/N: That's only one first kiss, doesn't necessarily mean that Charlie's won, but he's far from losing as well. You never really know what my plot bunnies will grace you with, so hang in there with me. We'll find out what Brandyn's dragon will look like soon enough. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed! see you guys next chap! ^_^


	5. A Dragon and A Beau

**A/N: **And now, I am very happy to present chapter five!!! As it is, I am one of those authors who loves her audience of readers dearly because you guys seriously rock! And sometimes, I even get insipred by one little sentence found in a review... one innocent comment that starts out with, "It would be funny if..." It's like when a redneck hands his beer to a buddy and says, "Watch this shit." Famous last words that always end up in something amusing. Just a note, Miaka is a japanese name meaning Beautiful Red. ^.^ And.... this chapter is kicking my butt as I type it, so excuse any odd moments and the time it took to get this one out and halfway right. Even if you guys see nothing wrong with it, trust me, I'm oddball enough to be able to point out exactly what I dislike about it even if there's nothing wrong with it.

**Warnings: **Slash, male on male lovin', don't like, use that ever lovely back button, or do the nice thing, if you hate but continue reading, and don't flame the fic. All flames will fuel the campfire that roasts my marshmallows and weenies to perfection!

**Disclaimers:** I hereby declare that I in no way, shape, form, or fashion own anything related to Harry Potter and the world in which he so luckily resides. The only things I own... are the plot bunnies who bug me daily.

* * *

Brandyn's birthday dawned bright and clearly beautiful. The first rays of sunlight peeked through open drapes and bedcurtains to lightly kiss the sleeping face amidst a cacoon of blankets. Brandyn, with one cheek rested on the egg curled securely and wamrly in his arms, slowly wakes up, planning on taking his time to enjoy the morning. He'd stayed up until midnight and celebrated in his usual waybut with one difference, Charlie'd been there too and they'd talked for a while as they sat together, keeping the egg warm between them.

The sunlight wasn't what made his eyes fly open though, oh no, what woke him up was the sudden crack he'd heard and felt under his cheek. Sitting up in bed slowly, Brandyn places the egg in his lap and speaks, crooning encouragement to the hatchling about to escape from the confines of the burnt orange and red spotted appear, one at a time, in rapid succession and spread like wildfire along the shell. Bran watched in fascination as the shell shifted and broke open.

With deft fingers, he helps the hatchling out by peeling away some of the shell, marvelling at the little beauty revealed to him. The dragon's snout, even now, was long under its brilliant topaz slitted eyes. The head was rounded sleeky and attached to a rather short neck, as Bran thought that Norbert's had been longer. The body was a bit on the long side, and its legs were rather short. Along the dragon's spine were soft, feathery spikes, that bloomed into full feathers at the tip of the tail. The feathers, and smooth scales are a bright, rich red that reminds him of a leaf he'd caught in autumn once, as it fell from its tree. The wings are small, but seem to be strong. And the membrane-like skin was covered in brilliantly colored feathers.

Remembering the words from the book Charlie'd given him, Brandyn gently picks the hatchling up, keeping his hands warm, and inspects his little familiar. He smiles and moves so that he's looking into the dragon's eyes. "Happy birthday to you too Miaka."

Miaka purrs and curls up into Bran's touch when he smoothes a hand over her head and down her back. Topaz eyes gaze at him with an adoring, and loving light. She knew that this wasn't mommy or daddy; no, this was master, friend, her hatchling to care for and protect. Which is why, when she spots the intruder sneaking up on her master, her beautiful eyes narrow, a growl escapes, and she breathes fire at the redheaded human making sure she didn't harm her hatchling in any way.

Charlie, half expecting to be attacked and quite experienced at dodging dragons and said attacks, easily dodges the infant's warning to back off. He raises an exasperatedly amused brow at the chuckling Brandyn, but smiles. "They understand and speak parsaltongue, you know. Interesting thing about the autumn dragons is that it's a crossbred magical creature, one part serpent, three parts dragon. One of the three a serpentine dragon, another a dragon of small stature, and the last a chinese dragon. It is written that Salazar chose only those of bright, autumn colors to merge into an entirely new breed of dragon."

Brandyn grins. "Mhm, Salazar was also one of the founders of the first known reserve in this area. Charlie, this is Miaka. Miaka, this is Charlie. He's a very good, very trusted friend. No more spitting fire at him please."

Miaka tilts her head to the side curiously and perks up when he repeats himself in parsaltongue. She agrees to be a good girl until the redhead gives her a reason to pop out a fireball in his direction. Charlie, having been told what she'd said, chuckles and reaches out cautiosly to smooth his fingers over her little head and back.

"Good, I was rather fond of her mother Kyla, who would be scolding her hatchling for trying to harm me." With an eye on Miaka, Charlie leans down and drops a light kiss on Brandyn's lips before straightening again. "Happy birthday, Spitfire. Your parents sent me in to tell you that there will be an early breakfast here before he head off to the Burrow and the party mum's set up for you."

Brandyn smiles, placing Miaka gently on his still warm pillow as he slips out of bed. Looking up at Charlie, his smile softens. "Any reason you haven't told me yet that you're the one sent to wake me up? Usually Dad is only too happy to startle me awake."

Charlie studies the teen silently for a moment before answering. "I asked them both for their permission to court you Brandyn, if you should agree to it."

Brandyn seems to be thinking for a moment. Honestly, it was an easy decision to make, but what kind of closet Slytherin would he be if he didn't make the man a tiny bit nervous? Finally, he shows mercy and pounces, grinning impishly when Charlie catches him. "Court at will Char. I'd be honored to be courted by such a big, sexy dragon tamer."

Chuckling, and smiling brightly, Charlie lets out a whoop and dances around with Brandyn held securely in his arms, spinning around in dizzying circles. After a few moments, they find themselves collapsed on the floor, laughing softly, Brandyn in Charlie's lap with his arms around the redhead's neck and their noses touching gently. With no hesitation, their lips meet in a soft, but passionate kiss that speaks of all that lay between them, as of yet unvoiced. Unlike their first kiss, this one was as full of emotion and personality as they themselves were.

It was Draco who found them, some time later, still locked in their embrace, their lips still moving as their tongues dance and tangle. He couldn't help the smile, and being himself, made sure to protest dramatically about his innocent 'virgin' eyes being scarred for life.

* * *

Severus Tobias Snape was officially in love. His name was Zaine Taylor, and American wizard who was just as enamoured of Severus. He was beautiful rather than handsome, and had honey blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes that sparkled brilliantly in their frame of dark, sooty lashes and tanned skin. And oh how Severus loved having his hands on all that smooth flesh covering toned, lithely strong muscles... and judging by the sounds Zaine made, he loved having Severus' hands on him just as much as Severus did.

Brandyn was, as his Papa had guessed he would be, the friend who'd shown Severus that it was okay to love again, to let someone in. Zaine was bright, cheerful, fun, and determined to make damn sure that Severus learned how to have fun. As a fellow Potions Master, Zaine more than understood the love of the art, but lived by the golden rule that one could not live on potions and their brewing alone. This man, who'd managed to light up his life and showed him parts of himself he never knew existed before, was the one Severus brought with him to Brandyn's birthday party.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were happy to see Severus happier than he'd ever been, as well as healthier-looking. There was a sun-kissed look to him now, and his smooth, silky hair was tied back in a loose pony tail at his nape. Onyx eyes were bright as happiness shone through, and he wore more casual robes that showed just how handsome the man really was. It seemed that those bat robes of his hid lots of neat, interestingly sexy things. Zaine was well recieved and adored by all he'd met thus far, and never left Severus' side. Laughing topaz eyes were fast becoming a familiar sight as he and Severus playfully bantered. It was a sight that the Weasleys were all too happy to witness.

Brandyn arrives on Charlie's arm, literally clinging to the man as they stepped through the floo. The grimace on the teen's face is chuckled over and the women of the family aww for a moment at the sight of Charlie and Brandyn together before Bran is swept away by a sea of redheads for hugs and greetings. Charlie stands beside his father, watching it all with amused interest. Glancing over at Severus, he spies Zaine and raises a brow.

"Who's with Snape?"

Arthur smiles. "His new lover. They're really quite cute together. Molly and Ginny have been cooing over them since they arrived."

Charlie chuckles softly. "Good for him then. I'm glad he's found someone."

Both men watch as Brandyn manages to get away from the affections of the others by pushing them off on Remus and Hermione. Brandyn walks over to Severus and greets him cheerfully.

"Hey Severus, who's your friend?"

Severus, smiling in a surprizingly warm way, returns his greeting. "Brandyn, this is Zaine Taylor. We met when I was out on my trek. He's an American Potions Master and my lover."

Brandyn blinks, then smiles in a warm and friendly way to Zaine. "Well, then, I am glad to meet you Zaine. Anyone who can make my dear friend here look this happy and mellow is a very good friend of mine. Have you been given the Weasley family welcome yet?"

Zaine, liking Brandyn immediately, seeing a bosom buddy in him, chuckles and smiles cheerfully. "They're a surprising group of people, espcially when they welcome you into their brood. Were I not so used to my family back in Georgia, I'd have been a bit overwhelmed. My moma and dad had a bigger brrod than this one, so it wasn't too traumatizing. Although i will admit that we're not nearly as colorful as this familoy seems to be."

Brandyn laughs softly. "I had no family when I met them and they were a sight back then that I'd never seen before. I love them to pieces now though."

Zaine's smile calms. "Well, as you know, I'm here with Sev, but I haven't seen any other gay couples. Is your beau here as well, or are you alone?"

Brandyn's smile is simple, but happy. "Oh, my beau is the one I arrived with. How he managed to keep me upright the whole floo ride here, I have no clue, but I'm glad he was there; otherwise, I'd have stumbled out of the blasted thing for the thousandth time."

Severus chuckles. "Brandyn, you are a klutz with all types of magical travel, I would be worried if you didn't stumble when you land somewhere."

Zaine laughs at the glare sent Severus' way and grins. "Don't worry about it much, I've been seen to stumble out of a floo or two myself. If you've been used to muggle travel then it's hard to acclimate to wizarding travel, even if you've been doing it for years."

Bran smiles at Zaine. "I began travelling the wizard's way when I was eleven, so it's been only six years and I'm only slightly better at it now that I was then."

Zaine watches, eyes widening a bit, as a small red dragon flies from the shoulder of a dark-haired man and flies through the room toward Brandyn. Before he can warn the teen, the dragon is upon him, landing on his shoulders, its long body curled around the back of his neck. "That's a-"

Bran grins in amusement. "A dragon, yes. This is my familiar, Miaka. She's newly hatched, only a few hours old... three I believe."

Zaine stares owlishly. "Well I'll be... I never- are those critters a normal pet? Is that why we've not seen hide nor hair of them in my neck of the woods?"

Brandyn blinks curiously and looks at Severus for translation. "What exactly is he asking Severus?"

Enjoying the fact that his lover is falling back into his oddly charming accent, Severus answers calmly. "I believe that Zaine is attempting to ask as to the normalcy of having a dragon as a familiar."

Brandyn tilts his head in thought. "No, I don't suppose a dragon is a normal familiar. In all honesty many species are not the type that would make a very good familiar as they're... well.. huge. It's only the small breeds that are legal to keep as a familiar, and even then it has to be a gift given freely by a nesting mother. Charlie is a dragon handler on the preserve in Romania, and it so happens that the nesting mother of this one, liked my scent on him enough to allow him to gift her to me."

Charlie, behind Brandyn now, and joins their conversation. "She's the hatchling of an autumn dragon that I befriended long ago. Kyla sees me as her hatchling and knew that the person she scented on me would take care of her little egg, and I would be around to teach them how. Miaka is the first hatchling that Kyla has ever gifted as a familiar."

Brandyn, feeling the heat of the body behind him, leans back into Charlie and grins softly when a strong arm wraps around his waist from behind. It made things easier with Severus happy in his own new relationship, to move forward and build one with Charlie without having to choose between the men. Miaka, between them, yet still draped around the back of her master's neck, purrs in contentment as she feels what they're feeling at that moment.

Laying a hand on the one around his middle, Brandyn gazes at Zaine calmly. "Do you have a fear of the unknown to you Zaine?"

Zaine eyes Miaka nervously. "Just any... scaled creatures. I was the subject of a prank once... and woke up trapped in a closed box full of pythons."

Bran raises a brow. "Member of a muggle circus, weren't you?"

Zaine nods. "When I was a child, I ran away to the circus because I thought it'd be fun. It took a month for my parents to track it down and bring me back home. After that prank though, I was more than ready and willing and begging for them to take me home."

Charlie rests his chin lightly on the top of Brandyn's head. "You'll need to get over the fear you have if you're to be around all of us. Brandyn has a gift that allows him to speak to snakes and some species of dragons. Severus is the Head of Slytherin house whose mascot is the serpent..... and, it will help you in the years to come were to conquer that fear."

Severus nods curtly, agreeing. "We can help you with it. I'm sure that Brandyn could speak with his familiar, and you could start with a dragon rather than a snake."

Bran smiles calmly. "Being cautious is always a need around any creature, but fear has the ability to paralyze when you most need to think clearly enough to get away from what you fear should it be an actual danger to your life. The body's natural fight or flight response doesn't work very well when you're too scared to even react with more than the muscles on your face."

Zaine grimaces and lets out a resigned sigh. "The three of you aren't gonna let me off the hook until I let you help me get over this are you?"

Bran's smile widens a bit. "Not a chance. I will not have you afraid of my familiar when there's no reason for you to be afraid of her."

It was a carefully planned intervention with the target of the interventions input. By the time Molly called them into the kitchen to eat, Bran and Zaine were good friends, Miaka was resting on charlie's shoulders, and Hermione was trying to figure out the odd mood Draco seemed to be in.

* * *

A wide-eyed Brandyn stood in shock at the entrance to the family room. They'd all just finished a delicious lunch, followed by a mouth watering cake, and now, it was time for him to open presents. A small squeak escapes at the sheer size and number of the gifts piled as high as possible in the room... it was friggin huge! how on earth was he supposed to do with all of that stuff!? Officially beginning to freak out just a bit, concerned voices and pleading tones fall on deaf ears as all who are there try to get him to jump in and enjoy opening his presents.

Charlie, eyeing Brandyn carefully, figures out the problem and smiles indulgently. His little spitfire was far from being used to getting spoiled and showered with gifts. He needed someone to bring him back to reality so that he could allow himself to be spoiled on his birthday. Not even giving it a second thought, Charlie sweeps Brandyn into his arms and drops a light kiss on his lips. His grin is calm and easy. "Come on birthday boy, you've got gifts to fawn over."

Brandyn, effectively drawn out of his shock, blinks and smiles up at Charlie. The older man really did seem to have 'Brandyn esp' as he always knew just how to make things better with just a simple action, or comment. This man was definitely his other half, as well as his hero of the day. He sighs and pouts playfully. "Fine fine, I guess I'll just have to deal with being spoiled today."

Charlie chuckles and settles on the loveseat, beside where he'd placed Brandyn, not at all surprized when the young man scoots up against his side and leans into him. He knew that that amount of presents could overwhelm anyone not used to getting that much all at once. If Brandyn needed his strength and a bit of comfort right now, then Charlie would give him those things. And so, he watches his spitfire closely as he's handed gift after gift. The younger man would leave from time to time to hug and thank each person, but he'd always return and sit just as close as he'd been before he'd stood up.

There were dress robes given by Draco, dragonhide battle robes and boots from Charlie who'd had them made from the hide of a recently dead hungarian horntail who'd lived a good long life before he'd departed. They were laced with magicks that made them wear like leather and size to fit as Brandyn grew. Charlie'd been happy with the passionate kiss that gift had earned him, and it made him wonder what reaction his other gift would garner. It was one he'd shown Remus and sirius, but would be given in private at a later date as now wasn't the right time for such things.

Brandyn's next gift, was a generously given offering from both Bill and the Gringott's goblins. It was a sword and dagger set, their handles crafted out of precious metals and gemstones found by Bill at a recent dig. They were elegantly made, and the blades were goblin made metals and were crafted to the handles by the Goblins themselves. They were to aide Brandyn in his future battles, and everyone there could tell that they'd be worn and wielded proudly. There were quidditch supplies, plants, books, potions instruments and ingredients that made Severus and Zaine quietly jealous until Brandyn generously shared a portion with them.

There were, from Hermione, Darco, and Luna, gifts for Miaka, who loved them and purred happily as she curled up in the heated pet bed Luna'd given, the stuffed plushy of Brandyn Hermione'd handmade seemed to be the perfect teddy bear as the red dragon was curled around it, her snout laid just above its head as her clawed legs were seen hugging it around the middle. She was even more than happy to let Draco drape his gifted orange and yellow checkered quilt over her. Nobody, not even Zaine, could despute how adorable Miaka was as she took a nap near the fireplace with Luna relaxing on the rug beside her little bed, reaching over now and then to gently stroke the brilliant red spikes on her head.

If anybody was afraid she'd get burned or snapped at, their anxiety was dashed when an even more contented purr escaped every time Luna touched her. When nearly every eye was on Bran for explaination, he simply smiled and commented fondly, "Miaka loves to be given affection, and loves to be snug and warm at nap time. She's in heaven over there before the fire with Luna. Would you attack the person keeping you company?"

Charlie laughs softly at the odd looks shared by many and hugs Bran before dropping an affectionate kiss on his smiling lips. "I can see now why you and Luna get along so well."

Luna smiles in her usual serene way and Bran mimics the smile easily, laughing when Charlie tickles him for it. It was, overall, an interestingly amusing party.

* * *

Draco was.... not sad, not depressed.... just... lonely? Was that it? He felt like all those closest to him were dropping like flies, one after the other finding someone special. Sure he was supposed to marry Pansy, or so said the bloody contract he'd had his parents dissolve when he found out just how many men she'd been with. He wouldn't have been bothered by it except that they'd been dating at the time. They'd not had sex, he'd never been ready for that step with her, and maybe that had been the problem. For her, at least. He'd been fine with not going further than a few snogging sessions.

The day he'd found out about her cheating and whoring around, Draco had gotten pissed, then hurt, then he'd lost it and shagged a few guys he'd found more than willing. The twins had been the fun conquest as they'd taught him many.... many naughty things. Fred and George still claimed him as their best pupil. Draco's current problem was.... deciding whether he was gay, or bi. His feelings only got confusing around Hermione. There were times, that were few and far between, where she made him think that he would be a very happy gay man. A majority of the time; however, he wanted nothing more than to just... be near her.

His confusion was why he'd been thinking so deeply on things lately, and he'd come to the conclusion that, snogging or not, Brandyn and Charlie would be giving him advice. It was Bran's birthday, yes, but Draco needed to figure this out before it drove him insane. And that, is exactly why he was already standing at Bran's bedroom door, hand falling to his side after having knocked strongly.

Brandyn, looking content and a bit sleepy, opens his door and smiles happily at his friend. "Come on in Dray, you look like you need to rant for advice."

Draco, managing a small, barely there smile, snorts in amusement and steps inside. Walking over to the bed that Charlie's settled, with his back against the headboard, on and settles himself on the edge of the bed. Brandyn, of course, joins Charlie and curls against him as one strong, muscled arm wraps aroudn his waist. Draco blurts out what's on his mind at that exact moment.

"I want what you have. I know it's not much right now as you've just now become boyrfriends.... and are courting, but the two of you have this connection. Even uncle Sev and his new guy have the weird connection thing. How do I find that!? Is it a gay thing, or is it an all couple type of thing?"

Charlie opens his mouth, then closes it, unsure of how to speak Draco. Brandyn grins and lets out a soft sigh of complete understanding. "It's a special type of thing you find without looking for it Dray. All I know of mine and Charlie's weird connection thing, as you called it, is that this man makes me very happy and always seems to know when I need him near."

Draco thinks for a moment. "I... Hermione Brandyn, she drives me mad sometimes, but mostly I want to hold her against my side and use a sticking charm to keep her there." Silver eyes widen at a memory. "I punched weasel... for kissing her."

Charlie, amused now, smirks. "How did she react?"

Draco frowns, puzzled. "Like Armageddon and Christmas had come all at once... and then she laughed. Honestly, I've been watching my back around her since then."

Brandyn laughs. Charlie chuckles and simply watches until Bran gets a hold of himself and calms his laughter. Laughing amber eyes look at Draco. "Ask the girl out on a date Dray, I think you'll find your weird connection thing once you give it a go with Mione. Just don't hurt her or I hurt you yeah?"

Draco scowls, then sighs, frusturated. "Yeah. I guess maybe I should give it a go, but if you're wrong and she says no immediately I'm never ranting to you for advice again, got it?"

Brandyn, solemn as can be.... with lauging eyes of course, agrees. "It'd be your right to never rant to me again if she does. But I've got a good feeling about it."

Charlie grins. "Hermione has been seen looking at your arse, just so you know."

Brandyn's smile widens. "Oh she so wants you. I know things that'd make you snatch her up and keep her forever, but they were told in confidence so I'm afraid you'll just have to ask her out and hope for the best like everyone else."

Draco glowers playfully. "Uh-huh.... yeah, kiss my arse Black."

Brandyn snickers and Charlie simply smiles, watching as Draco leaves, his head held high. He'd noticed that the blonde always exited in such a way after speaking to Brandyn about those fluffy feeling things he didn't seem to really understand until he felt them.

"So, how long do you think it'll take him to ask her?"

Brandyn smiles serenely, proof that he's been hanging out with Luna for far too long, and kisses Charlie lightly. "Hmm... I'd say about the amount of time it takes him to get to where ever she is right now."

An amused hm. "Are you sure about that?"

A raised brow. "You doubt my knowledge of my friends Char?"

A smirk. "What if I am?"

Bran chuckles. "A wager then. What shall we bet?"

"Hm, loser does one thing, any one thing, that the winner wants."

A wicked smirk. "I'll take that bet. Be prepared to lose."

"Mhm, we'll see what happens."

* * *

It wasn't until breakfast that Charlie remembered Bran's uncanny ability to know exactly what the people closest to him will do with their own future or current relationships. According to the happy look on Hermione's face, and the smug one on Draco's....... all he had to worry about now... was what Brandyn will want him to do as the winner of their little wager. By the smirk on his spitfire's face, Charlie thought that he had every reason to be at least a little cautious if for no other reason than Brandyn's wickedly creative mind.

* * *

A/N: End and..... not my best chapter at all because my muse was stubborn enough to lead me on a wild goose chase before it let me catch it..... but hey, look, it gave Severus a boy toy to cuddle. I know I jumped around in time a lot, but remember that Severus was gone on his potions trek for a month, and a lot can happen between two people in even that short amount of time. Anyways, let me know what you think.. if I tanked the chapter... I can handle hearing about it. Oddly enough, it's better than it was before editing.

So yeah... I'm kinda hiding in my imaginary bomb shelter for real on this chapter and praying that it makes some sense and doesn't suck too bad... anyways.... thank you for reading, and for sticking with me so far. I'm so happy so many people like the story, and I hope I can make even a chapter that scares me with it's possible suckiness enjoyable for you guys to read. See ya next chapter!


	6. Masteries and an Annoyed Cuddle Bug

**A/N: **Alright, let's try chapter six then. Sorry it's been so long on this one, but I've not had the time to do more than think of typing this chapter up and this is the second version of it. Trouble with the conflicting ideas in my head, but it worked out well I think. Enjoy! ^_^

**Warnings: **Slash, male on male lovin', don't like, use that ever lovely back button. Today, there will be mentions of naughty torture, mature type words, and rather blunt sexual references. All beware the naughty little submissives? Lol, mainly Remus for now. All flames will fuel the campfire that roasts my marshmallows and weenies to perfection!

**Disclaimers:** I hereby declare that I in no way, shape, form, or fashion own anything related to Harry Potter and the world in which he so luckily resides. The only things I own... are the plot bunnies who bug me daily.

/

Brandyn was, in a word, exhausted. The summer, for him, hadn't been all fun and games. His papa and daddy had encouraged him to study and refine and hone his abilities and those he did not yet have. He was to train both body and mind, but with breaks between the extra work for socializing with friends, family time, and quality time with Charlie. Brandyn grinned every time the redhead acted as if he was anticipating the end of the world. It did not happen often, but when it did he couldn't help the wicked smirk that curved his lips. Of course, that only made Charlie even more cautious around him, but that was the point. He did, after all, have no bloody clue as to what he'd ask Charlie to do as his prize from the bet he'd won.

Luna, Neville, Charlie, Remus, and Sirius were his real pillars throughout his studies, and his foundation of support and faith when he'd decided to take it further in the way of dozens of tests. There were OWLS results and NEWTS and the many masteries he'd wanted, and even Severus had thought it an odd ambition for the teen who'd slacked off for so many years. He'd changed his mind; however, when Brandyn'd proved quite competent help in brewing the potions needed to replenish the supplies for both the infirmary and St. Mungo's.

It surprised him, really, that Bran's potions were of an even finer quality than his own and actually tasted better. The teen was a genius in his own right for taking the bitter out without lessening the effects of the potions at all. No, in fact, he made them even more effective. Severus was still unsure how Brandyn'd managed it, and they could be found having heated discussions over texts Bran'd written in leather bound journals of his ideas, theories, changes to potions recipes and accepted ideas, and also his creation of new potions. It amazed the elder wizard that Bran's oddball way of seeing things could improve his beloved art so much that even he, who'd been an well-known master, could learn a great deal of things from the younger man.

Charlie and the others were always nearby when the men started talking in-depth about their potions, and found it fascinating as to just how much information was passed between them. It was entertainment of the intellectual kind that had Remus going so far as to take notes. The man had muggle notebooks and paper and pens just for notes on potions. He was as bright-eyed and awed at the sheer amount of knowledge to be gained as any Ravenclaw or knowledge loving Gryffindor bookworm. It was even more awe-inspiring when Zaine joined in on their discussions.

Sirius and Charlie both did their best to hide their chuckles whenever Remus got that nerdy gleam in his eyes and whipped out his notebook and pens. It was, in the werewolf's words, a potions convention they never had to leave home for. In short, he loved it and planned to get his paws on Brandyn's journals so that he could look them over and converse with his cub in order to write potions texts. Brandyn, who knew of his dad's plans, hid them well whenever he was out of the house with Charlie on a date, or with his friends at the nearby mall.

Sirius, who was much more observant than anyone gave him credit for, knew exactly where the journals were and chuckled to himself whenever Remus searched the house for them, never once thinking to look on the bookshelves in the living room. Remus' own shelf, to be exact. Yes, their cub had one wicked little mind... Sirius' pride in his cub was deep and lasting. He was proud of what Brandyn had accomplished in one summer. OWLS results lead to taking and passing his NEWTS early, then lead to masteries in Potions, Charms, Defense, Transfigurations, and Spell Weaving.

His cub was even planning on interning with Bill to learn the curse breaking trade, and then with Charlie to learn about handling dragons. Remus wasn't a big fan of either internship, but he'd support Brandyn with only a word of caution said while he helped their cub pack and prepare for the trips ahead of him. Sirius himself knew that Bran would be cautious, but it was an experience he'd not have his son miss out on. Besides, he trusted both Bill and Charlie with Brandyn's safety and overall well-being, so he'd have someone to cuss and smack around if his baby boy found himself in an infirmary or hospital anywhere they took him. Honestly, he didn't know why Remus couldn't be content in that tidbit, but to each their own he supposed.

/

Albus Dumbledore had finally won. Fawkes knew that it was all in the old coot's mind, but the point was that Albus thought he'd won quite the victory. Something very interesting was happening, you see, Filius Flitwick was stepping down as Charms Professor. His chosen and board approved replacement was one Brandyn Black. This, of course, made Albus believe that the young man was back under his thumb.

He, the great puppet master, was holding the severed strings of a marionette that had become his own person, just as the puppet in the children's story had. Brandyn was, simply put, a real boy now; a real boy who's master took no notice that he no longer had control over the way his puppet moved. Fawkes was amused, yet worried about the Headmaster's continued loss of sanity as the days went by. the phoenix wondered idly just how long it would be until Albus completely lost it as the crazed coot cackled insanely behind his great desk.

/

August tenth dawned brilliantly beautiful. It was the most glorious sunrise Charlie Weasley and Brandyn Black weren't awake to see. They were curled up exhaustedly in their beds, fast asleep. Dobby, told to awaken both kind sirs up at ten, stood at Bran's door and cleared his throat rather loudly. The little elf had a system now when awakening the men. He found that when he woke Brandyn up, there were a lot fewer injuries when it was time to awaken Charlie as Brandyn usually grumbled about odd noises waking him up as he stumbled through their quarters to wake Charlie up with an early morning cuddle.

At Hogwarts, the two found it easier to share quarters and Sirius and Remus didn't mind so long as they had separate bedrooms and slept in said separate rooms. Cuddling, like Bran's early morning routine with Charlie, was acceptable to a certain extent. The teen was, after all, still technically under aged, even though he'd taken over as Charms professor for Filius. It wouldn't be good if they were caught in a compromising situation that couldn't be explained easily without sexual acts having to be fit into an uncomfy conversation should anyone walk in on a thing like that. Bran and Charlie agreed to the premise easily, if only to spend more time together. They could wait.

Brandyn, having heard Dobby's throat clearing wake up call, blinks blearily at the room around him and mumbles as he rolls out of bed clad only in his sleep pants, "Than's Dobby... Why's it always the throa' clearing an'way?"

Dobby smiles brightly as the teen stumbles past him and down the hall, still grumbling. It wasn't often Brandyn slept in past six thirty in the morning, but when he did it was best to let him stumble and grumble and be happy once he awakened fully. Knowing this very well, Dobby pops out and leaves his favorite castle residents to their morning rituals.

Charlie, sleeping peacefully and dreaming about a mutant chocolate dragon, jerks in his sleep when he feels a warm body slip in bed beside him, then curl against his side. It was unexpected, to feel the warmth of another when your dream self is running away from a silly-string blowing, gigantic chocolate dragon. Ah, t'was an odd dream to begin with, so Charlie happily wraps his arms around Brandyn and pulls him close. Someday, he knew, they'd be able to fall asleep, curled up together, in one another's arms as husbands and bonds. For now he savored every moment, waking up like this with Brandyn in his arms.

He knew that it would come all too soon, the need for them to roll out of bed and prepare themselves for the day. It was something that happened during the week, this routine of theirs, but on the weekends they were allowed time to themselves and normally spent those days cuddling the morning away for as long as they could manage it before settling in the living room, curled up on the couch, reading a book together. It would be his turn on the morrow to choose their book for this weekend. Smiling to himself, he curls around Brandyn and mentally lists the three new books he'd gotten as gifts his last birthday, but had yet to read.

Brandyn, in his very comfy happy place right now, is content in Charlie's arms. He smiles to himself as he feels that Charlie's semi-awake enough to have started thinking deeply. He softly asks, "What's on your mind love?"

Charlie's answer is a bit absent and groggy with sleep. "It's my turn to choose our weekend book. There's three in my collection we haven't read yet, but I'm stuck on which I'd rather read first."

Bran chuckles softly. "The one about muggle myths and legends 'Mione gifted you might be a good read. She's commented more than once that their views on dragons and such are amusing once you've read the book dedicated to supposedly unraveling the truth within the myths and legends surrounding so-called fabled magical creatures. Should it bore us to tears we'll simply have to pick another, or just cuddle if we're feeling lazy by then?"

With a soft hmm, Charlie stretches and lets out a soft yawn. "As much as I hate to say it Bran, it's time for us to get up."

Brandyn groans, but accepts Charlie's sweet morning kiss without complaint and rolls out of bed with him, both chuckling when they hit the floor with a dull thud. They didn't mind much when it happened as they'd had the foresight to make sure the rugs on the floor were heavily padded underneath. Otherwise they'd end up breaking something and Brandyn did dislike the infirmary with a passion usually saved for Voldemort. Untangling themselves earns more chuckles before both are able to go their separate ways and dress for the day.

/

Remus watches in amusement as the youngest members of the Hogwarts staff walk into the Great Hall together looking as if they should've stayed in bed for a couple hours more. His lips curve even more at their scents that seem to be one with as much as they blend. Brandyn smells like Charlie and Charlie smells like Brandyn, which naturally means they were cuddling this morning and didn't manage to catch a shower before heading down for breakfast. Their linked hands were more like a lifeline to keeping one another awake than the affectionate gesture it was at any other time of the day.

"They slept in again Siri."

Sirius chuckles, "So I see Remy. They should have probably cancelled a few classes and gotten a bit more rest. Brandyn's been learning the trials of being a professor and Charlie has been doing some research lately on broom creation. I think, my heart, that we should leave them alone this weekend so that they might be able to get some rest."

Remus smiles, "I think we can trust them enough to be unsupervised. Besides, we know that weekends are cuddle most of the day away time. Think that maybe we should allow them to share a bed on weekends?"

Sirius thinks about it for a moment. "We could try it and see how it goes Remy, but if we start letting them share a bed now, it will be harder on them to sleep separately during the week when they need that comfort through the stresses of the week."

Remus sighs softly. "Then we lift the ban just enough to allow it, but they still must keep both rooms and wait until bonding for sex."

Severus, next to them snorts. "Could you please speak of those things elsewhere? Some people are trying to finish eating."

Sirius grins as the boys finally settle in beside him and Brandyn raises a brow and looks at the three curiously. "Severus here was just complaining about our discussion here... something about allowing you boys freedom enough to share a bed... so long as you keep it in your pjs... on the weekends. We stand on the no sex rule, but you may share a room as long as you keep both rooms so you don't get to thinking that you're already bound."

Brandyn smiles brightly. "So no moving in, just visiting huh?"

Remus grins. "Yes, that's what it is. Exactly."

Charlie grins. "Yay for the cuddle bugs then. We may not even get out of bed tomorrow morning just for the sake of sleeping in together. We love our cuddle time."

Resting his side against Charlie's, Harry nods lightly, agreeing with his fiancé completely. "We'll adore being able to cuddle at will so freely on weekends to do anything but cuddle, so no worries there."

Sirius can't help his grin as he watches the two cuddle. "As much as I hate to interrupt this wonderful moment, have you decided what your boon will be yet Brandyn? You did, after all, win a bet with your boyfriend that you've yet to make him pay up on."

Bran grins happily. "Charlie here will be taking me out on a date tomorrow night. There are certain conditions that go along with this date."

Warily Charlie looks down at Brandyn and asks, "What conditions are those Bran?"

"You've got to plan the date on such short notice, it has to occur in a muggle and wizarding village, and we'll need somewhere to end it by way of a picnic at sunset."

Charlie groans. "That's nigh on bloody impossible on such short notice Brandyn! You couldn't have told me about this sooner?"

Brandyn grins broadly. "Nope, I left that part up to Dad there. It was his job to ask me about my decision as that would be when you were notified about the date."

Sirius simply smiles at Charlie's glower of doom. "My advice to you Charlie is to converse with Remus and Hermione. Between them, they know just about everything."

Brandyn, taking pity on his fiancé, adds softly, "Zaine would be a good ally in your planning as well. According to Sev the man adores beautiful locations and could choose a good picnic spot within moments if he's given a city name to work with. See? I may give you short notice, but I give you cheats to help you out as well."

Charlie lets out an annoyed grunt. "I'd be rather annoyed at you if you didn't you little Slythindore. I'll meet with everybody later on, if you wouldn't mind alerting Zaine and Hermione for me Remus, I'd be grateful."

Remus nods slightly. "They'll be notified. Be glad he didn't come up with something worse than a short notice date you have to plan."

"There's a reason I haven't made any more bets with him Remus. This one was bad enough."

Brandyn snickers, but very nearly purrs in contentment when Charlie nuzzles his cheek affectionately. "Hey Dad, does my sudden urge to purr have anything to do with an animangus form?"

Sirius raises a brow at his son before thinking about it. "It could be a clue as to what kind of animangus you will be when you learn to transform. We could work on it with you if you like, just brew the potion and I'll be happy to teach you. I'm sure Remy has a copy of the book we all read before we used the potion he brewed for us."

"I'll bring it over for you tomorrow morning so that both you and Charlie can read it together. I'm sure you can brew enough so that the both of you can learn together."

Brandyn smiles, "That I can do Papa. It'll be fun to learn. For now, I have a class to teach… one this morning, and another after lunch. It's the only reason I didn't request a sub for the day. Two classes won't be too much trouble to get through."

Sirius grins, "I had wondered why you hadn't called in exhausted today."

Charlie snorts softly. "Because we know our limits and both of us usually wake up before the students barge into class anyway, so why bother with a sub so close to the weekend? It would be a waste to be so lazy, and far too much like the students we teach were we to do such a thing."

All too soon for the young couple, it's time for them to leave the Great Hall and greet the school day. Their only solace is that their free pass to cuddle day and night starts once classes end today. It was enough to put a bounce in their step and smiles on their faces for the day.

/

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys! I had a seriously blocked plot bunny with a dull carrot sword and it took forever to cut through that wall of thorns! Lol, best excuse for the day. I'll try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Remember though, that I am currently babysitting three children. They're my niece and nephews. The eldest is three, the middle kiddo is two, and the youngest is eight months now. Even nap time isn't a break because the youngest doesn't always stay asleep for longer than fifteen to thirty minutes. But I will still do my best to work on the next chapter in my down time so it won't take so friggin long to post next time. I love you guys to pieces! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and faves. They seriously made my day and made me want to finish the chapter even more. I thought about waiting to post this one til I could give you two chaps but I didn't want to do that to you guys, so hopefully this one's enough to get you through til the next one is posted.


	7. A Date And Sleep That Came Too Late

**A/N: **Alright guys, I'm sorry this took so dadgummed long to post, but I've only been out on one actually successful date that didn't end up going bonkers on me, so writing date scenes with my track record... not easy at all, but I've fought through it and I hope the end result will come out better than I think it has. The chapters should, after this one, be much easier to pop out and should come out more quickly. No promises on that, but I'm gonna try to update more regularly. The random plot bunnies who've attacked me with ideas not for this story haven't been much help at all either, but I guess that's what happens when you invite too many to your brain storming parties. Anyways, enjoy and I shall do my best to type up another chapter asap!

**Disclaimers:** Anything recognizable as someone else's just ain't mine. They belong to the geniuses who came up with them before I got my oddball lil hands on them and started making them play dress-up and taught them to tap dance to any tune I decided to play, the poor dears.

**Warnings:** Hmm…. this is complete randomness in which there may be sweet moments, mad moments, crazy moments, bashing moments, and a few random curse words should I be in the mood… not sure as I've not typed the chapter yet. Heck, my story muse is mad at me and has been throwing ten ideas at me at once, so there's really no telling what will be in this one. Heh, good luck? ^.^

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Charlie was; for all intents and purposes, ready to murder Sirius for waiting so long to ask Brandyn the one question that could've helped him in planning this date at his own leisure. As it stood, he'd done the best he could within the time constraint he'd been given. Luckily he knew his fiancé well enough to plan accordingly and hadn't had any trouble at all in falling asleep. That couldn't been because Bran was curled against him and he'd always been able to relax with his love so close, but he'd allow his rested mind to be a factor in his peaceful and restful night. Honestly, the oddest thing about the night had been his dream. In it, he'd seen himself and Bran meeting at the burrow. They'd been picking up their children, twins, a sweet faced boy and girl with dark auburn curls and brightly brilliant amber eyes.

He didn't mention the dream to Brandyn only because he thought it odd himself that he'd had such a dream before they'd be able to make love without disrespecting the trust Bran's fathers put in them to wait. They'd spent their morning talking softly, as they cuddled in Brandyn's bed, about their plans for the future. And now, well, he was freaking out while in Severus' rooms with Zaine, a bag with neatly packed outfits in it at the foot of the guest bed in the- here's a shocker for ya-guest bedroom. His hands were trembling, just enough to show his nervousness, and he couldn't see himself picking Brandyn up from their rooms in any of the outfits he'd brought. He was, to put it in clear prospective, panicking serverely.

Zaine was, to put it mildly, amused. He couldn't help but grin as Charlie fussed over his plans and nigh on panicked when he realized that he hadn't even thought to have his out on the town clothes laundered in preparation of the coming night. Oh no, he'd only brought his more neat and tidy clothes he'd worn on special occasions at the reserve; which were different from special occasions elsewhere by miles in the redhead's mind. Chuckling, he touches Charlie's shoulder, his hand resting on it firmly. "If we hurry Charles Weasley, we can go out and buy something suitable and you can get ready here before you pick up your Brandyn. My advice to you right now is to chill kiddo, you'll be fine."

Charlie, still freaking out inside out of a fit of insecurity that Bran will absolutely abhor what he's planned and put together on short notice, nods and lets out a long, weary sigh. "I think I will leave my outfit to you Zaine. I'm too busy worrying about the date to pay attention to my clothes. He's going to hate it isn't he? I didn't have enough time to plan it well."

Zaine smiles, understanding all too well the panicky feeling. "Sev did the very same thing to me that Sirius helped Brandyn do to you. It's a test of how well you know his likes and dislikes Charlie. Your adamant refusals of some of the ideas we tossed at you and your quick choices show how very well you know him. He'll love it. Even if it was the worst date in the world he'd still adore it because it's a date, an actual date, with you. Question is, dear dragon tamer, would he actually mind your dragon reserve clothing as much as you seem to think he would, or are you panicking far too much to remember what he loves about you?"

Charlie blinks, startled out of his panic, and thinks before he answers that patient question. He was, after all, intelligent enough to know that Zaine wasn't trying to get out of clothes shopping with him. The man was just trying to help a friend, and he'd managed it well. "Bran would love to see me in one of the outfits from the reserve." His grin is full of love and affection. "He's been teasing me about his big, strong, sexy dragon tamer hiding in a bookworm's clothing."

Zaine grins broadly. "Then show him yourself Charles Weasley. That is who he wants as his husband, after all. The bookworm is only a part of his love, the spirited dragon handler with the easy and reckless smile and laid-back manner is the man he first met and began to fall in love with. I'd tease Severus if he were to abandon his cauldron for months on end, as Brandyn teases you for being a bookworm. You may be a professor now, but it shouldnt change or hide those parts of you that you gained while you worked at the reserve for so many years. His teasing is telling you to let loose sometimes and show him the man who handled those dragons so well. Brandyn wants all of you, not just the tame parts."

Charlie smiles. "Is this coming from the submissive partner's perspective Zaine?"

"Of course it is. Brandyn's attracted to all that manly sexiness you exude as Charles Weasley, dragon handler turned professor. The bookworm in you is only a small piece of your charm. I wasn't kidding when I told you to go wild on your date. He'll adore what you've planned for him. You knew that already in your heart when you planned it."

With a soft sigh, Charlie pulls out what was jokingly termed a 'dress uniform' at the reserve and changes swiftly. Smooth black dragon-hide pants fit him in the most sinfully sexy way possible, clinging gently to his hips and arse and gradually flaring from the leg down in a boot cut that covers the tops of his black boots. The shirt he's wearing is a blue one that laces up at the top with leather string and fits closely to his chest. Over that is a black jacket made of a softer, more leather of a smaller animal like dragon-hide. Easily taming his hair, Charlie ties it back with a ribbon the same shade of blue as his shirt. He'd nearly forgotten just how comfy his old work clothes were. Maybe Zaine was right about his losing a part of himself to become what he thought Bran wanted him to be, completely forgetting that Brandyn had fallen in love with the man he'd always been. Maybe this date wouldn't be the disaster he feared it would become after all.

_**/Follow your heart, let it lead the steps you take, and you'll find what you seek, and cherish the memories you make.../**_

Brandyn was only slightly confused by the dress code change Zaine had flooed him about, but took off the blazer he'd been modeling in the mirror. Gazing at himself critically, he jerks off the tie and unbuttons the top three buttons of his dark red button up shirt. He couldn't help but wonder at the change in the dress code Charlie had finally decided upon. The smile that curves his lips is warm and amused. His Charlie had finally relaxed into the date idea and, knowing both Charlie and Zaine as he did, Bran knew it would be a wonderful evening out with his beloved. He was, but for Dobby popping in now and then and the napping Miaka, perfectly alone in his own bedroom. He didn't need the moral support or encouragement that Charlie did simply because Brandyn's only worry was whether or not Charlie calmed down enough to remember to be himself.

He'd fallen in love with the dragon-loving man with the big heart and hearty laugh. He'd fallen even deeper in love with that very same man when he'd proved to be a cuddly bookworm who could love Bran as much, or perhaps more than, he loved his dragons. That same man was also a very brilliant professor when he chose to teach and was loved for himself, ALL of himself, by Brandyn. Bran could remember the time he'd been confused between Severus and Charlie, and why he'd been so confused as to who he would be with. His fathers had seen straight through to his heart and had helped him by simply pushing the dragon handler in his direction when he'd needed him most. It had been what helped Brandyn figure himself out and realize just how much he actually loved Charlie. Severus was his brother at heart now, but Charlie was the man he'd spend his forever with for as long as that forever lasted.

Miaka had, of course, acclimated well to the change in sleeping areas. All Brandyn had needed to do was simply move her bed into Charlie's room and sit it on the rug before the fireplace and she was more than happy to curl around her Brandyn plushie, tucked in beneath her blankie and fall fast asleep. It had only been one night thus far, but still, the little dragon was happy to sleep in the same room as her master. She was also quite fond of Dobby and did not mind it one bit that he'd be the one catering to her every need and whim while Bran and Charlie were out on their date. Miaka could admit to being spoiled with love and affection from the two wizards and one little elf who so obviously adored her from her shiniest, most iridescent scale to her dingiest, most tarnished scale. They were already an odd little family, but she knew that they would soon grow in number. Tonight's date was a way to get Bran away from the castle, away from Albus, as the evidence the young man had slipped Amelia Bones was being processed against the crazed coot. With Fudge wanting Dumbledore out of commission, it would not take long at all to have the man arrested for his multiple crimes. So date night served more than one purpose.

Brandyn, looking over himself just one more time, smiles simply at the knock on the door and rushes to answer it. What he sees when the door swings open makes him gaze longingly at every sexy inch of his Charlie in his full dragon handler regalia. The man was gorgeous and Brandyn fell even more in love with the man he'd first seen the night he'd come for Norbert. He had apparently found himself again and Bran absolutely adored him for that. "Damn but I wish we were married already. Stupid rules..."

Charlie laughs, slightly startled at the immediate reaction, but was glad that he'd let Zaine talk him out of his panic now. When he calms, he leans closer to Brandyn and steals a quick, playful, kiss. "You're looking yummy enough to eat yourself spitfire, so I completely agree with you. You know we'll be glad we waited though, so it's honestly a small price to pay to ogle all our sexiness without being naughty. It'd be a shame to stay in and miss out on what I've got planned for the two of us. I think that we should bring Miaka with us though. She'd enjoy this too, and it would have the side benefit of giving dear Dobby a break. The poor guy dragon sits every time we go for a night out."

Brandyn grins and whistles softly, not having to look to know that Miaka is flying to him. Feeling the little dragon land lightly on his right shoulder, Bran looks at her and smiles. "Looks like you're along for the ride on this date Miaka." He chuckles at her pleased rumble and smooths a finger over the top of her head as he looks at Charlie once more. "Are we going to allow her a family reunion while we paint the town Char?"

Blue eyes glittering, Charlie nods. "We sure are. Kyla requested a meeting so that she may check on her hatchling and see how Miaka is. It's a chance for mother and daughter to meet and discuss things without us around them. Besides, I know Romania well enough to take you on the date you wanted. According to Zaine, it's best to take your date only to the places you personally have been."

"Sounds like good advice when it comes to dating. The better you know the area you're in, the easier it is to switch from the place you had in your mind to a different one if something happened that made the place you wanted to go to close. It's a good backup plan. And by 'Kyla requested' you mean she caught her daughter's scent on you and refused to let go of you until you agreed to bring her with us?"

Charlie laughs, amused, somehow knowing that Brandyn would catch on to that little tidbit without Charlie having to tell him how she'd requested that little reunion. "Yes. Zaine laughed himself silly when he saw that I couldn't get away from her until I figured out what she wanted with me, and agreed with her not so subtle demands. I laughed myself silly when Kyla growled at him and scared him enough to make him let out a very manly squeal of fright."

Bran laughs and allows Charlie to pull him by the hand out of their chambers and down the corridor.

_**/"Strength lies in differences, not in similarities." -Stephen Covey-/**_

The Romanian Dragon Preserve was beautiful to Brandyn and Miaka. They'd been introduced to many handlers, healers, and even the director of the preserve. There were dragons and their hatchlings who enjoyed carrying on a conversation with Bran and his familiar, all curious about the lives of their handlers outside of the preserve. It was an educational sort of thing that was only cut off by the need to visit Kyla, which those who spoke to their favorite handler's intended and his familiar understood completely and sent them off with cheerful goodbyes. Kyla herself was resting peacefully on a haphazard pile of autumn leaves in a small forest clearing. Her beautiful orange scales glistened in the shards of sunlight that managed to pierce through the thick canopy of the trees surrounding the small clearing they currently stood in.

Miaka, excited to finally see the mother who had laid her and gifted her to her beloved friend, launches herself from Brandyn's shoulder and flies to her mother, purring at her affectionate welcome when Kyla nearly wraps herself around her hatchling. Once they've greeted one another properly, Kyla moves over to Brandyn and nudges him gently in the chest, grinning in her dragon-like way when he smoothly runs a firm hand over the scales on the bridge of her snout. He chuckles at her contented purr and allows her to lift up and touch noses with him. It was something that Miaka often did, and it helped him feel the affection the elder dragon already had for him. It was an amazing thing to experience and he could only laugh when she decided to lick him.

Charlie, standing tall and strong beside his love, smiles indulgently at the teen Kyla had become so very fond of by scent alone. She'd always been an amazing judge of character by first scent of a person or creature. He enjoyed knowing that his best creature friend loved, and approved of, his husband-to-be. She'd been wanting to meet Brandyn for a very long time... from the first scent of him on Charlie's clothes the night that he'd brought Norberta to the reserve. She'd known then who the person she'd scented on him would become to him. It had simply taken him a bit longer to understand his feelings and learn what the wise little dragon had immediately known. She'd also known back then who Brandyn himself would choose, even though the teen had not known that he had a choice between suitors at the time.

"She's always been fond of you through your scent Bran. Since the night Norberta was brought here and Kyla caught your scent on my clothes, she's wished to meet the one she claimed to know as my mate."

Bran smiles and places a kiss on Kyla's head. "Then I must bow to the wisdom of this great lady Char. She has the gift to see what is meant to be when we are so very blind to it all. Maybe it was her job to prepare you so that you would be willing to take a chance with me, to help you to see a runt like me with new eyes. The night you picked up Norberta, you saw me as nothing more than the best mate of your youngest brother. With an open mind at the Tournament, you were able to see past the mask to the person beneath the image projected. You've said before that you fell in love with the man you saw battling a dragon with no intention of harming her. It means that I owe this great lady my eternal gratitude for opening the eyes of my life mate so that he could see me for the person I am."

Charlie, a bit surprised to be honest, blinks and smiles wryly. "We may owe Kyla a great deal for helping me keep an open mind love, but if we don't leave soon we're going to miss the show I've planned on taking you to see. We will be back for Miaka once we've finished with our date."

Brandyn grins and affectionately presses his nose to Kyla's snout before lifting his head and laughing at finding Miaka in his face, touching nose to snout with her as well. A soft expression crosses his face as he speaks to his beloved familiar, "Enjoy your time with your mum Miaka, we shall be returning to you after we have had our alone time together."

Miaka growls her delight and curls around Bran's neck in an odd sort of hug before flying back to her mother happily. Bran and Charlie share a look, they would have to bring Miaka for visits as often as they possibly could. The dragonlet deserved to know her mother's love as well as she knew the love of Brandyn, her master and dear friend. Because Miaka was a sweetie, it would only be fair for her to have a treat now and then via a trip to the reserve. She could even play around with the other hatchlings. Brandyn had a feeling that they'd end up living either inside of or near the Romanian Preserve some day. Charlie loved dragons deeply and Brandyn loved Charlie too much to keep him from his dragons for long. He thought that maybe after they were married and he found himself pregnant with their firstborn that he would move to this place with Charlie. He loved Charms, that much was true, but he could also become a tutor or even teach at one of the smaller schools in the area. There was much one could do with a Mastery, after all.

Brandyn couldn't help but fall in love with the quaint little village that existed just outside of the gates of the Dragon Preserve. It was rustic and beautiful, yet boasted a fair amount of both wizard and muggle shops, as well as wizarding shops that showcased items that were technologically advanced and showed how well the blend of the two cultures existed here and how they could co-exist. He could admit that Charlie really had done a good job of picking an area that held such things on the short notice he'd had. He's a tad surprised though when they stop outside of an actual acting theater than outside of a movie theater. The signs that were posted liberally on the walls showed the mixing of the cultures as well in that there were apparently a mixture of muggle and magical actors and actresses who gave their talents on the stage in a myriad of plays. As Charlie guides him inside with a gentle, but firm, hand on the small of his back, Bran finds himself in awe of the classical beauty of the building. Victorian in its small version of grandeur, The wood was intricately carved into breath-taking designs that lead your eyes up to the even more intricately worked arches that gave the illusion that this small building had high, vaulted ceilings. The mixture of ivory and eggshell white was subtle, yet smartly one and was enhanced by the heavy velvet hangings that were a deep crimson pulled back by golden cords with tassels hanging on the ends. The floors were carpeted here, to muffle the sounds of footsteps as the audience traveled from room to room. Brandyn knew that it would keep the sound pure as the stages would be made in a way that enhanced the sound quality of the act that was being preformed in each room of the theater house. He was glad that this seemed to be one of the more informal places to come and enjoy this art form as many were dressed in semi-casual clothes as he and Charlie were.

He smiles as Charlie looks at him, "I think I'm going to enjoy this far more than the cinema. You sir, have done very well in planning this so far."

Charlie smiles, he hadn't been too sure about a real theater at first, but knew that he'd like to see if Brandyn would enjoy this secret love of his. His family had no idea that he loved places like this one, and he'd only wished to share it with the one he loved above all others. "I love places like this, seeing the talent in real life instead of on a screen after things have been edited and mistakes have been taken out. Here, it's much more real and the mistakes are casually brushed off as a part of the show and often add a touch of comedy to the act. Some actors are so flawless and have been playing their parts for so long that they have come to the point where they make no mistakes. I think it's much more interesting to see their artistry on stage than to witness and edited version on the screen."

Brandyn grins, "That's why I think I'm going to love this. I like that it will be a show of an actor's skills without the aide of a director or special effects designer. If you can entertain people without relying on anything more than your own talents and the talents of the others around you, as well as the props given, then I think that is the definition of true skill and talent. Actors of the screen have the advantage of multiple takes to get a scene right. Actors of the stage have practice and their memories and then it's time to go. Both types of actors are impressive in their skill set and work ethic, but I like the aspect of seeing a play live."

As they chat, Charlie leads Brandyn to the correct room and they soon find their seats in the middle of the bottom set of theater seats. They were close enough to see the stage clearly, but not too close that they couldn't see the whole stage and every aspect of the play itself from props to the actors themselves from head to toe.

_**/I believe that the middle that exists between every beginning and end is the most important part, but there is no middle without a beginning and no end without both a beginning and a middle. We're all born, the beginning is the start of life. We all die, and that is the end. It's the life lived as we walk towards that end that people remember most about us.../**_

Laughing together at the memory of the comedy they'd just enjoyed, Charlie places a hand on the two wrapped around his right arm and he smiles at how beautiful Bran's amber eyes are when dancing in laughter. He was happy that they had one more thing in common that they could enjoy together as a couple. Charlie knew that they'd be good together either way, but it always helped when you found out things that the two of you could do together even while you both did some things separately, or put up with a dislike of yours for the other person's sake. The streets of the village were not too crowded and they were able to make it to the restaurant that had different types of sitting areas both inside and out. You could sit at a fancy table, a picnic table, or even a simple quilt on the grass. The owner was a witch who'd married a muggle man. Luckily, these were a people who had their folklore and mythology and had accepted the magical truths they were shown easily enough to live together in peace and cohabitation with their magical brethren. Thanks to that, it had been easy for Charlie to fulfill the basic requirements chosen for this date.

After being seated on a quilt beneath a huge Elm tree, the two men sat in quiet company and watched the sun throw brilliant colors onto the clouds that hung about in the sky. It was that time of day that existed just before dusk, where it looked as if a great artist had taken his colors and generously shared them with the sky.

As they sat there, one of Charlie's hands covered Brandyn's and the younger wizard looked at him with a content and happy smile. He followed the urge to kiss those smiling lips with a tenderness he wasn't all too aware he'd had within him. Though he'd been stressed about this date and planning it, he knew he'd go through all of it again if only because he loved Brandyn enough to do it. Honestly, there was nearly nothing he wouldn't do for the younger man, and Charlie knew that the reverse was true for Bran as well. There was almost nothing they wouldn't do to see the other happy, and to show how much they loved one another. He was also more than happy to give Brandyn a break from Dumbledore. The old man had been doing his level best to get closer to Bran and it unnerved Charlie to think of the man's obsession with his fiancee. He could only hope that they would not need to deal with the old goat too much longer. He was far too dangerous a threat to ignore. For now, though, he chose to simply enjoy this time spent with Brandyn and revel in the love they shared and the promises of the future to come.

Brandyn awoke to an odd sound at the door of the room he and Charlie had chosen to share. He cracks one sleep crusted eye open and groans out a soft, "Good morning Dobby." He curls more into Charlie's warm body. His lips beside the man's left ear, Brandyn nibbles on the lobe playfully and murmurs sleepily, "Charlie, love, it's time to get up."

Charlie, as much of a morning person as Brandyn is, lets out a soft groan like whine. "But Bran'yn, it's a Sunday. We didn't make it back to the castle til two in the morning... it's six now. Why are we to be tortured today?"

A soft chuckle is heard. "Because the monthly teachers meeting is in our rooms today. We have until seven thirty to be ready, but knowing us we'll need an hour and thirty minutes to get ready, so I erred on the side of caution and asked Dobby to get us up now. Sorry love. On the bright side, Dad and Papa have agreed to take over our Monday classes so we can have a bit of a lie in and rest day. We're just lucky they've got no classes scheduled on Mondays. Dad's taking over for you and Papa's taking over for me."

Charlie opens his eyes and stares blurrily at Brandyn before pulling him closer (he'd found a way) and giving him a chaste kiss so that no morning breath was shared. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. A Monday off... uninterrupted cuddle time... not even your dads get to interrupt like they usually do until our usual free period or at lunch Monday if we don't eat in the Great Hall. Why didn't I ask you to marry me sooner?"

Snickering, Brandyn answers, "Because it would've made you out to be a pedophile who couldn't wait til I was of a marriageable age to propose. Now you're just a patient man who loved me enough to wait for me. Makes you out to be the romantic darling you are inside of that rough around the edges dragon handling sex on legs exterior. Apparently, I happen to have a thing for sex on legs dragon handlers because dad felt last night to be the right time to tell me how he knew I'd choose you in the end because of the supposed hearts in my eyes whenever I look at you. According to he and papa, I was making those same eyes at you from the second time I saw you. Which was at the Triwizard Tournament when you were with the dragons. I was beneath my cloak at the time, but I told Dad about it and he'd grinned at me and teased me about having a crush on you when I told him all about how awesome you were at your job. He'd said that, for a long letter, it sure had a lot about you in it."

Charlie, grinning, forgoes holding back because of morning breath (seeing as they both had it anyway, why should it matter so much?) and kisses his love deeply. He pulls back so that his lips just lightly brush Brandyn's when he softly speaks. "I just saw you as a cute kid until I saw you outwit Morgana. You didn't actually try to harm her, you simply did your best to get away as unscathed as you possibly could. Victor, Fleur, and Cedric used spells that harmed the dragons they battled against, but the only spell you actually thought to use was the spell that summoned your Firebolt to you. It was a brilliant bit of flying, and the way you did everything caught my interest in a way it honestly shouldn't have when concerning my youngest brother's friend. But, it was then that I decided to stay behind and watch you throughout the tournament and I began to see you as the man you are on the inside rather than a friend of my kid brother. Bill had a grand time teasing me for having a crush on you. And then it just got worse and now he's insufferable, the git."

Brandyn laughs and drops a light kiss on the tip of Charlie's nose with a playful smile. "We'll prank him when he least expects it, I can promise you that. I believe it's time we got ready for the day and had breakfast before our lovely guests arrive to bore us to tears."

Charlie gives in to the urge to pout and lets out a soft sigh. "Ugh, fine, I'll dream of sleeping when I'm trying not to doze off during the bloody meeting."

Brandyn, amused, laughs again as he makes his way to the bedroom door so he can advert the temptation of sharing a shower with Charlie this morn. "Maybe if we hurry we can sleepy cuddle on the loveseat while we wait for the others to arrive. We still have that book to finish, after all, and they can all let themselves in."

Charlie, perking up a bit at the suggestion, grins at his once again closed door and hurries off to his own bathroom, intent upon getting through his usual routine before their guests came so he could have that precious one on one time with Brandyn that he loved so much. He was, of course, still tired and ticked at himself for forgetting the time difference between Scotland and Romania. The international portkey they'd used had been set to portkey them at a specific time. The only problem was that it had malfunctioned and had sent them home at four am, Romanian time. Bran and Charlie had both been a bit panicked until they'd noticed that it was two am here in Scotland. Had Charlie remembered the difference he could've calmed them both out of thinking they would miss the morning staff meeting by being so dead tired that Remus and Sirius would've had to awaken them. That would not have been a pretty sight... you know, the one everyone else would see once he and his beloved had gotten through with the idiots foolish enough to wake them up. Both of them hated mornings enough to become demons when someone took their sleep from them forcefully as Bran's fathers enjoyed doing. Luckily for them, Dobby had always hidden in their rooms and gotten to them before the two marauders had otherwise the men would know exactly why only Dobby was safe from their wrath. He was an elf who understood that you always awaken the submissive partner first so that the sub could awaken his potentially more deadly dominant partner up in ways that diffused demon-hood completely before coffee could finish trying to make him a morning person. Yes, that Dobby was truly a life saver.

_**/Help! It's a conspiracy I swear! I know you think I'm crazy when I say this, but I really am out to get me!/**_

Had they been in a group by themselves in that moment, all of Bran and Char's colleagues would have agreed aloud that the couple made an adorable picture as they sat, Bran lounging back against Charlie's chest while sitting between the larger man's legs and Charlie with his strong arms wrapped securely around the smaller man's waist and his chin on Bran's shoulder as they read together on the loveseat, in a peaceful sort of quiet only interrupted by the sound of rustling paper as Brandyn turned the pages while they finished reading each one together. They were in sync in a way that few ever truly were and it showed in the way they were together. Their date the night before had been wonderful for both men. Charlie loved making Brandyn happy and showing him how very much he was loved and he'd accomplished that during their date. Even sleep could not wipe the smile off of Bran's face when they'd finally curled up in bed for some rest.

The quiet moment between them is intruded upon by Remus and Sirius, who take a picture before announcing their presence. Sirius is the one who speaks up. "I see that the two of you really do need Monday off to recover from your date night. Was it that bad Bran?"

Brandyn glances up from the book as Charlie takes it from his hands and closes it with their bookmark keeping the page for them, and he smiles at his dad. "No, the date was wonderful in how very perfect it was. I met Charlie's dragons, one of which was the Horntail I battled in the tournament. Her name is Morgana and she thinks of me as her own hatchling. She followed us around the preserve just to make sure none of the other dragons would so much as think of harming me. She found us after we'd come back to pick Miaka up. We'd left Miaka with her mother, Kyla, to spend time together while we were in the area. Then we went to see a play, then had a picnic and a walk through a park and gone shopping until it was time to go outside before the portkey went off. Thanks to a delay in the portkey, we didn't get back until two in the morning. So if we look tired, we've got a good reason. Miaka is going to be returned to me by one of Charlie's friends when she decides she wants to come home. It's a chance for her to have a break from being surrounded by humans for a while."

Charlie yawns softly and nods in agreement. "We barely made it to bed at three and then we had to be up and ready for the meeting at six. It has been agreed upon that the moment this meeting is over and everyone is gone, we're curling back up in bed and sleeping the day away. Food we can get easily from Dobby when we need it, and without Miaka to wake us up we'll get the rest we need. I love the little dragon but she doesn't allow sleep when she's wide awake and she's usually wide awake when we want to sleep in. It's why we don't sleep in on the weekends unless she's with Hagrid."

Remus chuckles and sits on the couch the lovebirds are on once Charlie shifts and has Brandyn curled up in his lap, cuddled against the bigger man. Sirius sits beside his husband as Remus speaks. "Then we will be sure to leave as soon as the meeting is over and the others should get the hint that if we're leaving you two alone, it must be for a good reason and they will follow suit. I bet that Miaka will be enjoying the time she has with her mother."

Sirius sits beside Remus. "She probably misses Brandyn. She is his familiar after all and they've been together since she hatched."

Brandyn grins tiredly. "Nah, she'll miss me a bit, but she's happy for the chance to learn at her mother's side and be able to play with her brothers and sisters and the other hatchlings there. It'll be sort of like a child going to a school like this.. they miss their parent or guardian until they make friends and figure out that it's not leaving home forever so much as it is finding a way to be independent and making new connections and friends that you would have missed out on otherwise. She will return when Kyla has taught her what she needs to know about herself as a dragon and has made some friends and learned more about who she is outside of her connection with me. She needs that, I think."

Sirius blinks, "I didn't think of it that way."

Brandyn shrugs lightly, "Well, you would if you put yourself in another's place. Human or creature, the species doesn't truly matter, sometimes we're all after the same things and that's what counts. Like right now, I'm after getting this dern staff meeting over and done with so that Charlie and I can recover from our all-nighter of a date. Merlin be with anyone who decides to disturb us once we are asleep again. We will not be awakening until we choose to do so tomorrow. Anyone who decides it to be a good idea to try and get us up before then will suffer the twin demons of doom."

A familiar voice drawls from the doorway, "Thank you for the warning. I will be sure to heed it."

Brandyn grins at Severus and the other professors and does his best to stay awake as everyone takes a seat and the staff meeting begins. This was going to be a long one wasn't it? Eh, he didn't much mind that it would be so long as they got to sleep sooner or later. He was content and happy and it was all due to one man. He snuggles into Charlie quietly and smiles when the strong arms around him tighten gently. Love wasn't perfect all the time, but those moments of wonderful bliss were worth going through those rocky moments that made you want to give up or pull your hair out and strangle your beloved person. There was, after all, a motivation behind every upward climb that made you ignore the falling boulders for the prize that you would soon hold in your hands in triumphant defiance to the forces that tried to keep you from it or discourage you from continuing to reach towards your goal. He'd be sure to hold on as tightly as he could no matter the storms they'd face in the future. Love was worth everything they'd face, and no matter what, they would always face everything together and weather the storms and that's what counted most...

_**/\/\/\/Every end is another beginning in disguise.../\/\/\/**_

**A/N: **Oh, just to clarify, I don't have more respect for a stage actor than a screen actor. I just see the fact that an actor of the stage has less room for mistakes than an actor on the silver screen. On the screen, you have multiple takes that make that movie where all the best parts that have no mistakes are cut and pasted together into a full movie. The actors still work their butts off, but I do feel that you get a real feel for the talent of an actor when you see them on a stage. There is no second to twentieth take, there is no real margin for error, and those people have had to practice and work their butts off even more to learn routines, songs, lines, movements, you name it... just to entertain their audience. Projecting voices so that they're heard all the way in the back and the balcony and such. I respect that both types of actor work their hind ends off every day for their art, but I also tend to have more of a respect for the dedication and skill set it takes to get through a play that's just as long as an edited feature film without a mistake, or with one so small it doesn't distract from the play itself. So I'm not hatin on one or the other. Don't snipe at me for that. And don't twist my words around either. I love movies as I love plays, there are just different things to respect about the actors of each entertainment type and some even do both. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully my muse will not revolt on me again and I can get out another chapter soon. I've been trying to get this one out forever now because dates are hard for me to get through without glossing over a majority of them and going back to them as a memory that's summarized in a vague way. I almost gave up on this chapter and went for the vague flashback, but I thought you guys deserved more than that, especiaky after having to wait so long for an update, which I do apologise for. Thank you all for the nudges I got to continue and get this chapter out. The more people started putting this on alerts and reviewing the more I thought of how to finish this chapter so it'd be easier for me to update it regularly. The ending for this chap kinda sucks but... eh.. it's out now and hopefully will be followed by the next. I'm still trying to figure out what to do with Dumbles and Ron, but I'll figure it out soon. This was, by the way, the result of two different attempts to start and finish this chapter off. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. Thank you for sticking with me through my writer's block!


End file.
